Deleted Scenes
by Klenevieve
Summary: As the title says, this is a story of deleted scenes, mostly discipline scenes, left out of Choosing Family and Left Alone. If you want to you can come check them out.
1. Chapter 1

"Stefan, go to your room. I'll deal with Damon first." Stefan looked at me. I glared at Julian. " _Now_." He barked. Stefan was gone in a second. Julian walked over to me and sat down, only then did I notice he had a paddle. I jumped from my seat but the next moment I found myself over his lap.

"Let me up or you're dead!" I hissed. He only responded by pulling down my jeans and boxers. I growled. I've not been in this position for one hundred years at least. I jumped from the first swat that landed on my bottom. He delivered nine more quick swats and I hissed in pain.

"Do you know what lesson I'm trying to teach Damon?" He asked, not missing a beat.

"That you want to be in charge?" I growled. SWAT! He smacked my thigh. "OW!" I bit my lip, refusing to give him what he wanted.

"Wrong. I don't need to teach you who's in charge because you _know_ who's in charge. Your parents. Try again, Damon." He delivered ten more swats, I cringed in pain in response.

"That you're a douche, how about that?" I asked sarcastically. With that reply, he moved from my bottom to my thighs for the next swats. I wriggled, squirmed, and shoved and pulled trying to get off his lap. "Julian!" I hissed.

"You have one more chance, Damon. Don't blow it or we'll be moving onto the paddle before we were supposed to." I almost whimpered from that threat but bit down harder on my lip. Then I released, before I could bleed.

"Respect, damn it!" I growled out in between the smacks he continued to deliver.

"Yes, now lose the attitude." He moved back to my bottom. I groaned in pain. "You have shown no respect at all tonight and for that your mother and I are very disappointed in you." I groaned, wriggling harder. He threw his leg over mine after repositioning me. I couldn't move anymore. "You _will_ behave better in the future, am I _understood_?"

"Yesss! Let me up!" I whimpered.

"Good. Because I won't hesitate to do this again." Again?! I gulped. He was actually serious about this wasn't he? "Now I'm going to give you a few more before we start your _real_ punishment." He said, before beginning again. I groaned in anger but it became one of pain when he delivered an extra hard swat. I felt my chest squeeze before shuddering and releasing. I clenched my hands into fists. I refuse to cry!

When he finished, I saw him pick up the paddle. I was already regretting this decision of his. At the first swat that landed in the middle of my ass, I screamed in pain. Julian's only response was to wrap an arm around my waist. I felt my chest squeeze and release a few more times in response.

He divided the swats he was giving between my ass and my thighs and I started squirming more from the pain than trying to escape, along with a yelps of pain every other swat that was delivered. One swat that landed on my undercurve was the last straw and I lost the fight between me and my body. I began sobbing and only then did Julian begin talking again.

"When we are through here you will apologize to your mother and I for your lack of respect today and if you refuse I will gladly put you back over my knee and afterwards send you to the corner where you will stay until you do apologize. Am I understood Damon?" I gulped, nodding. "A verbal response please." He demanded.

"Yes!" I yelped. "Crystal clear!"

"Good." He delivered a flurry of swats and I started bawling. "Five more to go Damon." I whimpered in response and he quickly delivered the last five swats. I laid limply over his lap, just bawling my sorrow. I was sorry for killing Malcolm, sorry for not showing the proper respect today. I was sorry for fighting with them.

After a moment I realized that Julian was rubbing my back, whispering sweet nothings to me. His leg was off mine and his restrictive arm was now a holding arm. A few seconds I remembered I was bare over his lap. I quickly stood and pulled up my boxers and jeans.

"Why don't you go to your room? I still have to deal with Stefan." I looked up at him.

"Don't you dare-"

"-disrespect me again. I can easily throw you back over my lap or bend you over this table." I turned around and headed for my room. He is _nothing_ like Giuseppe. He would have punished only me and forgotten about Stefan because of the behaviour I threw at him. Julian remembered that he said he wanted to punish Stefan too. I can't be the protective older brother with him…


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting in my room, waiting for Julian to come in. He came in eventually and he sat on my bed, next to me. "Stefan, what happened today?" Was he asked, looking me in the eyes.

"Damon-"

"I don't want to hear about him. I want to hear about what you have to say." I looked down. This man was nothing like Giuseppe when it came to punishment. Which I'm still waiting for mine.

"I was happy to try and become part of a family with my mom again. It's just… very strange to have to deal with so many people she wants in our family. At first I thought it would just be Damon, Lily, and me. And maybe Elena. I've never met any of these people… besides for Valerie. Tonight was supposed to go down smoothly, but of course, Damon has to go and ruin it because he can't stand the thought of others being in charge of him." I sighed. "I know Damon gave you a hard time but he's just looking out for me. He's done that for a very long time."

"You know, you don't have to worry. Now that we're together, all of us, we'll look out for each other. It doesn't have to be just you and Damon anymore. Lily and I will always look out for the best interest of our children, which includes you and Damon now."

"So we are a family." I said, smiling. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head to meet his gaze. He was smiling.

"Yes. Yes, we are a family. And we will always be a family." He said, pulling me into a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into Marcel's 'hideout'. He'd apparently also had stopped coming home. "Marcellus!" I shouted. I was immediately met with Diego and Thierry.

"What do you want?" They asked. I glared at them.

" _Move_." They went into aggressive stances.

" _No_." Diego answered. I showed my hybrid face at them but we were quickly interrupted by Marcel.

"Hey guys! That's my Dad, you know, King of New Orleans." I looked around to see Marcel entering the room. He walked up and they stepped aside.

"Have them leave, empty the building except you and me. We need to have a _talk_." I told him. He pursed his lips. I gave him a hard look.

"Hey guys! Why don't you go get yourselves something to eat. I'll call you when I need you back." He told them. When they were all gone, Marcel became more serious. "Dad, please. Can we _not_ do this? I know I broke your number one rule but this time I did it to survive, and look, I knew I would because you taught me how to outwit my enemies." I glared at him.

"And just why did you have to risk your life to save your life exactly, Marcellus?" I asked icily. He gulped.

"Because I attended a party with the Strix."

"And did I say you could?"

"Uh… no. You said to stay away from them."

"And what did you do?" He looked down.

"I completely ignored you. Well I couldn't have-" I grabbed his wrist in a tight hold.

"I am not here to discuss _opinions_! I am here to discuss the facts! And the fact remains that you completely disobeyed me and then broke my number one rule and you did that on purpose, bringing Tyler with you to the party, thus not only endangering your own life but your little brothers' life as well! Now, I aim to punish him for his deeds as well but right now I'm going to deal with you." I dragged him to his couch before throwing him across my lap, baring him. He struggled.

"Not here, please." He begged.

"I would not be doing it here if I had found you at home, where you are supposed to be living! Your scent was stale! Just as stale as mine."

"Uncle Elijah was being demanding! I had to get out of there!"

"You don't have to get out of anywhere Marcellus! That informs me that you've been disobeying him as well." I pulled off my belt before laying it next to me. I raised my hand and brought it down on his left cheek.

"OW!"

"You are to be obedient!" I brought my hand down on his right cheek.

"OWW!"

"We hardly ever give you _orders_ Marcel!" I growled, smacking him again, this time in the middle of his backside. I started up a rhythm, never breaking from it but when I did I delivered extra hard swats to his thighs or undercurve to emphasis a point. "You are supposed to be _two_ _hundred_ years old! That means you have wisdom, knowledge. You only have _one_ rule to _never_ break and yet it's the one you break _most_ often! I cannot even _begin_ to describe how disappointed I am in you Marcellus Mikaelson! Not only do you call and ask _me_ what to do with the Strix, but you _completely_ _disregard_ _my_ _answer_! Then when you figure out what they are going to do with you, not _only_ do you stay despite what I have said, you make _Tyler_ _bite_ _you_! Which you very well know kills _vampires_! And it just so happens that _you_ _are_ _a_ _vampire_!" I stopped for a minute, taking a deep breath to calm myself. "Do you have anything you wish to say for yourself?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Dad. Next time I'll _listen_. I _swear_." He cried shakily. I picked up my belt.

"We're almost done Marcelly." I said kindly, doubling the belt and placing it against his bottom to let him know of the change in implement. He choked before sobbing. I hate doing this to my kids. I know exactly how much it hurts but it has proven to be the best way that they listen to me, for a much longer period of time.

I said nothing while I brought down the twenty swats with the belt, making sure to even them out on his backside. The last four I delivered to his inner thigh. He screamed before going limp, sobbing out apologies and 'I love you's. I fixed his clothes before I set him gently on my lap. I hugged him tight to me and whispered back into his ear as he whispered into mine. I rubbed his back, gave him kisses, and bounced him every once in a while. He wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Daddy, I'm sorry." He whispered, finally having stopped crying. He had his head laid against my chest, falling asleep. I didn't mind. He probably wore himself out.

"I forgive you Marcellus." I whispered back. He nuzzled me and a second later he fell asleep against me. This place has to have a bed somewhere. I stood, keeping him close to me, carrying him up the stairs where I did indeed find a bed, in the corner hidden behind a bookshelf. I scooted the bookshelf and quietly laid Marcellus in his bed. "I love you Marcelly." I whispered to his sleeping body. I got in bed with him, just to keep him company and to keep my little boy closer to me for a little while longer. I wrapped my arms around him, keeping him close. He snuggled up to me before he fell into deep sleep. I just laid there with him, waiting for him to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into Tyler's room to see him in bed, his breathing was shallow. He must be sleeping. I walked farther into the room and noticed he had a dark gray tone to his skin. Damn it Tyler! He's a four year old hybrid and he still refuses to feed?

I vamped downstairs, snatched one of the bottles I had bought for Tyler and filled it with human blood before closing it and vamping back to Tyler's room. I set it on his bedside table and sat on his bed and gently shook him awake. I should have been with my son sooner. I can't really call him my youngest son anymore can I? I smirked. My youngest son is Kolinn, he's much too young to be causing trouble.

"Daddy?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I had a big lunch earlier. Just so sleepy." He yawned.

"Have you fed?" I asked, putting in implications to the word fed. He froze before going back to being relaxed.

"I'm keeping the cravings down as much as possible."

"That's not an answer." I told him. He whined.

"No. I've not been fed. I've not been feeding. It's… I'm not allowed to feed on the locals. Marcel will get mad."

"It doesn't matter. First, I'm going to feed you, then I'm going to punish you for biting Marcel. I thought I taught you better than to bite friends. You're a hybrid. You have poison in your saliva, just like me." I sat him up. He was falling asleep again. I snatched the bottle from behind me and shoved the tip into his mouth "Feed." I ordered. He didn't respond to me so I squirted some into his mouth. He responded to that.

He backed up, shoving it away. "No!" He said fiercely. "I'm going to go feed. I promise."

"The issue here is that I don't trust you. Now either drink and finish it, or we'll start your punishment now, and we'll add disobedience to the list." He growled at me before running for the door. I snatched him by the back of his shirt. "I tried the easy way Tyler." I dragged him over to his desk chair and threw him over my lap. He struggled but it wasn't any use.

I pulled his jeans and boxers down before beginning his punishment, his drink left on the bedside table. I raised my hand and brought it down on his right cheek. He yelped from pain, howling. "Daddy, no!" He cried.

"I told you, I tried the easy way. Not feeding has the effect of making everything hurt more." I brought my hand down on his left cheek and he started struggling, whining about this not being fair. "You didn't learn your lesson from biting Lily so I'm going to make this lesson longer than the last." I delivered a swat to the middle of his bottom. "But don't worry. I won't be using any implements. I won't need them." I started the pattern over again. "You need to make sure that who you bite is actually your enemy. Hybrid bites kill. As a hybrid, you can easily kill someone and there is no other cure but my blood. I really doubt you'd be able to get over Marcel's death if you were the cause of it. The first few deaths actually affect you. They affect you until you think nothing of it but you haven't got there, even so biting your brother or any of the vampires that live in this city is _not_ acceptable. Do you hear me Tyler Mikaelson?" I demanded.

"Yes Daddy, I'm so sorry." He sobbed. I stopped and started rubbing his back instead.

"It's okay Tyler." I sat him on my lap and hugged him. He cuddled into me, wrapping his arms around me. I picked him up and carried him to his bed and then, with him still sitting on my lap, grabbed the bottle and put it back to his lips. He moved his head away. "Ah, ah. Tyler." I said warningly. He whined but put his lips to it and began to drink. When it was all gone, Tyler had a little color to his skin. "We'll be repeating this feeding process tonight, before you go to bed and then again when you wake up." He sighed.

"Yes Daddy." He stood up. "Can I.. go have fun with Jeremy and Uncle Kol?" He asked.

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the house my brother had chosen to live in, and of course the party as well. He was eating with his inner circle at a big table in the corner. I walked over to greet him. He looked up, with a few of his friends, to see me. He smiled but there was something hidden behind his eyes. He motioned me closer. I obliged and came closer. His Strix made sure to welcome me and Tristan set his silverware down, finished his bite, and wiped his mouth with his second napkin. He always eats with two napkins. One for his lap and one to use for a napkin.

"What has you turning up on my doorstep?" I smiled.

"After I left the monastery, I needed to see my big brother." His fake smile became a stern expression.

"Aurora… What am I to do with you?"

"Trust me as I trust you, Tri. What reason do you have not to?" I replied easily.

"Well, because I know you arrived in this city days ago. You've had time to poison Lucien's witch and see your infamous ex, but you've all but ignored your own brother." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, next time, don't leave me a prisoner in some stuffy monastery." I replied stiffly.

"Message received. Unfortunately, for those poor monks…" He took another few bites. He patted the seat right next to him. I crossed my arms, not moving. He sighed and cleaned his face again before turning to me once more.

"You'll be joining me for dinner at the Mikaelsons." He gave me a look. One I knew well and recognised from the 50s.

"I received their invitation to this Thanksgiving summit. It's clearly a trap. We're not going." I gave him a smirk. Clearly he needs pushing.

"Then I'm afraid I have no choice but to tell Nik his friend Tristan is afraid of him. He'll be sorely disappointed. Oh well. Guess he'll get over it." I changed topic. "You're my family, Tristan. You have always taken care of me. Allow me to return the favour." I smiled and walked toward the exit. I had to go see Nik.

"Fine. I will be attending but you shall stay home, here."

"I beg to differ, brother. I have also been invited and if I don't show, Nik surely will be displeased." I turned to look at my brother. The Strix members were feeling uncomfortable. "You called him my ex but you are wrong. I love him, and he loves me. We are true love. And not even you can stop true love, brother." He set his lap napkin on his other one before standing from his seat.

"Rory, go upstairs. I'll be with you in a minute." I turned around and headed for the front door. Except he was in front of me in an instant. Stupid vampire speed. I tried to vamp away but he had hold of my wrists. He flipped me around against his chest and I struggled to get free. "Rory, stop fighting me." I couldn't get away and soon I just went limp in his arms. He held me against him, preventing me from falling. "Thank you. Now are you going to do as I told you?"

"Yes, but I am going to that dinner." I spat. I heard a low growl come from his chest.

"Excuse us, friends." He said before dragging me up the stairs by my wrist.

"Tri, what are you doing?" I demanded. He led me to what was clearly his room.

"Since I have not taken the freedom to set a room for you, we will handle this little outburst in my room." He sat down, took off his suit jacket, before releasing my wrist. He shoved me with his hand only hard enough to make me loose my balance and his knees tripped me and I fell onto his lap where he proceeded to undo my jeans button and zipper before pulling them down and he landed the first swat on my right cheek while his other hand wrapped his arm around my waist, essentially keeping me in place. I blushed from the embarrassment of him seeing my pink silk, see through lace panties. I had been planning to have sex with Nik after dinner.

"Tristan!" I shrieked. "Let me up!" I knew he planned on giving me a thorough spanking but I was surprised that he put my jeans down. Most severe punishments happen bare while less severe punishments happen with trousers down. Warning punishments happened with trousers up. I had expected to be given a warning from him, not this!

"You are _not_ going to this dinner, Aurora. It could be dangerous and I don't want to worry about your safety. Not everyone appreciates the fact that we are here. To make sure of this fact, I would not mind if I have to spank you so hard that you cannot sit for the rest of the day. Do you understand me?" He was switching between my panty clad cheeks, and the middle of my bottom, with every word that left his mouth. I was resisting the urge to fight him as best I could. I just need Tristan to believe he won. I jumped at a flurry of swats to the thigh. I cried out. "Aurora, I said 'do you understand me'."

"Yes Tri, I understand." I sobbed. His arm around my waist loosened from restrictive to holding and his hand that had been smacking me started rubbing my bottom gently. A few seconds later his smacking arm snaked around my waist and his holding arm started rubbing my back.

"Good girl, sister. I love you. I could not bear the thought of you hurt."

"I love you Tri." I replied, getting up to sit on his lap.

"I love you too Rory." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped one around my waist and one around my shoulders. I cuddled into him, wanting to wrap his love around me like a blanket. Eventually he stood me up before pulling my jeans up. He zipped them and buttoned them as well. He bent over and pulled the blanket from the bed. "Why don't you take a nap Rory? When I get back from the dinner, I promise that I'll have dinner with you and we can go out of the house and have some fun together." I reminded myself that I needed to let Tristan think he won. Yes I love him, but he can be a little stubborn at times. I got in his bed and laid my head on his pillow.

"May I have some blood, Tri?" He gave me a knowing smile.

"Not until I get back, Rory." He kissed my forehead before tucking me in. He turned and headed for the door. I closed my eyes for sleep. I'll attend that dinner, no matter what.

…

I woke from my sleep and left to the store to get a dress before going to get a make over. When I was done, I headed for Nik's house. I pranced into Nik's home, wearing a vintage dark purple velvet dress, with some padding in the back. I smiled at Nik.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Just freshening up. I _did_ want to look pretty."


	6. Chapter 6

"Kol! What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him. I'd dragged him to his room after everyone had left the dinner. It had been a total failure! I had intended Elijah and the others to learn to get along. They were my friends. And the enemy. But the truth is, we're all stronger than them. If they prove otherwise then we could easily end them.

"She threatened Rebekah!"

"She did not! You attacked Aurora and are the reason the dinner spiraled out of control! That was just words passing between others."

"Really?" He demanded, sarcastically.

"Yes! She was outnumbered, she was very well what would happen to her if she acted on her words! Tristan only threatened Freya because you threatened Aurora, and in turn, Elijah threatened Tristan because he was doing exactly what you were doing!" He started to look guilty. Good, I'm getting somewhere with him.

"I'm sorry Niky. I guess I didn't think."

"It's not your fault Kol. I'm more experienced in this type of thing than you are, than any of my siblings really." He gave me a quizzical look. I gave him a smirk. "Remember Papa Tunde? Or Celeste?" He gave a chuckle.

"Though, for real Niky, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"I'm not going to punish you for that because I know it stems from fear. We have a stupid prophecy hanging over our heads and we don't know who we can trust and who we can't trust." He smiled. I gave him a kiss to his forehead. Kol was nothing more than my sweet, innocent little brother. Not to mention funny and adorable.


	7. Chapter 7

Tristan had dragged me to his limo and had us back at his house sooner than I thought. I had just gotten out of the car when I felt him grasp my wrist harder than he needed to. I felt myself tugged into the house before I saw we were headed for the stairs. I started to fight him, I think I know where this is headed.

"Rory, fighting me on this will make it harder for you than it needs to be." He warned. I ignored him.

"Tristan, unhand me this minute!" I demanded. His grip only tightened as we headed upstairs.

We entered the room he had decided would be mine and soon I was back over his lap, my dress pulled up and my panties pulled down. He started swatting where I'd been swatted earlier, reigniting the fire in my bottom. Then he moved to my sitspots, undercurve, and thighs.

"You completely disobeyed me Aurora. I asked you to stay at home and you came anyway. I can't believe you went that far, especially after your first spanking of the day. Now, because you decided to go against me, you are getting your second spanking of the day. Might I ask what you have to say for yourself Aurora?"

"I love him! I'm sorry I disobeyed but I had to! You don't know how Nik is when he's angry." It was the only thing I could think of to say, all I really had to say was that I had to.

"Actually, Aurora, I do know. That is why the man is infamous. You already know I don't approve of you being with him. And now you chose him over me." I couldn't help the sobs that escaped me. Poor Tristan.

"I love you, Tri. You _must_ know that."

"I do." He stopped smacking me but my rear already hurt with the burn of a thousand suns. He sat me up carefully and started comforting me.


	8. Chapter 8

I pulled up Mary's skirt before placing her over my lap. She huffed at the impact of the first swat. "Mary, what have I told you about snooping around your siblings things?" I asked, bringing down another swat just as hard as the first.

"You've told me snooping is wrong because it hurts my siblings' feelings." she replied, huffing as I smacked her bottom.

"Good. You remember. Then pray tell, why did you decide to snoop in Damon's things?" I asked, making a rhythm of swats.

"I was bored and wanted to know why he kept looking at his phone."

"So you did it because you were bored? You know, there's a lot of other things you can do when you're bored. Like playing games on your own phone. I know very well that I've bought you and your siblings phones of their own. Yet to pass the time you decided to snoop. I'm very disappointed in you Mary Louise." I scolded, slapping her thighs.

"I'm so sorry! It won't happen again, I promise." She cried.

"And then to add to it, you behaved childishly when you started name calling your brother."

"I'm sorry, really I am." I delivered ten more swats to her undercurve which set her howling and I sat her gently upon my lap, rubbing her back and gently combing my fingers through her pretty hair. I let her cry a bit before standing her up, her skirt falling down to cover her bottom, not her thighs. She was wearing a rather short skirt, one I wouldn't allow her to wear in public. I led her to a corner before calling Damon as I walked back to the bed to deal with him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well I think that settles it." Aunt Dahlia said. "Freya, you're not in trouble, thank you for stopping the fight best you could." I watched, surprised as Mother turned to Father.

"Mikael will you punish Finn?" Father smiled, grabbed me by the back of my shirt and dragged me to my room.

"Father-"

"Silence Finn!" Father barked. He sat down on my bed and quickly undid my belt and jeans before pulling them down along with my boxers before throwing me over his lap. "Finn, how _dare_ you treat your younger brother Kol like that! So spiteful and vicious! Kol is your _blood_! Then you _dare_ to mock him about when you cursed him to die, you realize that if Kol hadn't succeeded in removing that hex that _you would have killed your own brother?!_ " Father yelled, obviously furious. I was already sobbing as he continued the spanking. "I'm disappointed in you Finn! If you had _really_ not wanted to talk about you could have _simply_ replied that you didn't want to talk about it!" He switched from my bottom to my thighs.

"Father, please! I'm so sorry." I begged.

"You _provoked_ that fight! As the second oldest of _my_ children, doing that is simply _out of the question_! Do you hear me Finn Mikaelson?!" He shouted, still a bit furious. I shook out a ragged breath, nodding my head.

"Yes Father! I understand! I'm so sorry!" He switched from my thighs to my undercurve and delivered fifteen swats in silence before he stood me up and placed me in the corner before leaving. I sobbed into the corner, waiting for Father to tell me it was okay to leave the corner. I need to apologize to Kol. When I heard Father come in, I waited.

He pulled me to face him, his face no longer angry. He pulled me into a hug before pulling my jeans up along with my boxers. As I was pulled into another hug, I wrapped my arms around Father's neck, feeling safe in his arms. After a few minutes, Father pulled away and I let him, still feeling safe. "Time to go apologize to your siblings Finn." He grabbed my forearm and dragged me out of the room. I saw Rebekah, Kol, and Niklaus were all being brought out as well. We were silent and the first to speak was Father.

"Well Finn?" I turned to him, I didn't want to apologize to Niklaus.

"Father-" I whined. But at the look me gave me, I turned to apologize. "Kol, I apologize for my behaviour. Can you forgive me?" I asked. Kol smiled at me.

"Yes. And I mean it sincerely this time Finn." Kol replied. "I am also sorry." Kol said. "For lying about forgiving you earlier, and fighting with you instead of talking it out."

"Thank you. I _do_ forgive you Kol." I said, giving him a sweet smile. Klaus scoffed at me. I watched him jump a few feet, preferring to just ignore him. We were silent again, and again Father was the one to talk.

"What about Rebekah?" He asked me.

"Rebekah, I'm sorry for my behaviour, can you forgive me?" I asked.

"If you can forgive me. I'm sorry for hurting you Finn." Rebekah replied.

"I forgive you, Rebekah." We smiled.

"And Niklaus." Father ordered. I shut my mouth firmly but when Father went to grab me, I quickly apologized to Niklaus.

"I'm sorry Niklaus." He stared at me. I repeated myself. "I _am_ sorry, Niklaus." He gave me a smile.

"Surprising to hear a _real_ apology from you, _Finn_." He smirked. "I accept your apology." When he was silent, Tyler spoke.

"Isn't there something you'd like to say to your brother?"

"Ah!" Niklaus said, as if he'd forgotten. See what I mean? He's arrogant and no one seems to think to do anything about it. "Yes. Finn, I apologize for fighting you."

"Thank you Niklaus. I accept your apology." I replied.


	10. Chapter 10

I had two friends stationed at both the back door of the restaurant, and two friends stationed at the front door of the restaurant. I walked slowly toward Oscar before sitting next to him. I waited for him to notice me. This was what I'd been tracking. My own son, who thought he could run away from home. It took all of five minutes before he noticed me. He'd looked at me, given me a silly smile before looking away, ordering two piña coladas. Then he quickly looked back at me.

"Wondering when it would hit you that I was here." I replied to his shocked expression. Just as I thought he stood up and vamped off but my friends had him cornered. I walked toward Oscar, taking my time to do so. "You can't run from the family forever, Oscar." I told him when I reached him.

"Look, I did what was asked of me, I just wanted some time to be away. Like a vacation. I was gonna come back."

"Tsk, tsk. Oscar, you know better. Lying through your teeth straight to my face. Come on Oscar." I grabbed for his arm but he decided he wanted to fight. He shoved one of my friends and I successfully grabbed his arm before vamping him all the way to the hotel that Damon, Mary, and I were staying to find Damon and Mary had gone out. Oh well. Guess it's better this way. I had just pulled his baggy jeans down with his boxers and about to flip him over my lap when Oscar pleaded with me.

"Look, I'll come home, I promise. Just… don't. Okay?" He asked. I flipped him over my lap before bringing my belt, doubled over, to his bottom. "Dad! Please!" He begged.

"Oh, Oscar. You knew this would be the end result when you did what you did. Which is what exactly?" I asked, bringing my belt for a resounding WHAP! through the room.

"OWW! I-I!"

"Yes, come on Oscar, tell me what you did, why are you over my lap?" I brought the belt down lower than the first but overlapping the first.

"I left you at home with a letter explaining not to come looking for me. That I'd be way gone by the time she read that letter." The third one was lower than the second but overlapping the second. With this I started a trend.

"And exactly who is _she_?"

"My mom!" He cried.

"Correct. Now why else are you over my lap Oscar?" I asked, bringing the belt down on his the lower part of his thighs before starting from the top again.

"Because I lied to you." Oscar cried.

"Good. Good, now can you tell me why lying to me, or anyone for that matter, is wrong?"

"OWWWWW." He cried.

"Come now, answer the question please." I prodded.

"B-because."

"Because why Oscar?"

"Trust." He wailed.

"What about trust?"

"Broken." He cried out, throwing his arm back. I tsked him, locking his arm in place behind his back.

"You know better than that Oscar." For that I landed two on his sit spot and heard him sob. I felt my heart twinge. I hate hearing my kids cry, but sometimes it's necessary to learn a lesson. "Now why exactly did you think you'd get away with running away from home in the first place?"

"I don't know."

"Was it because you weren't thinking?" I asked, helping him. He nodded his head. I started in on just his undercurve to his thighs, not wanting to leave bruises. He was already sobbing. Oscar was one of the least hard headed children we had. The second might be Stefan… or Valerie. "Good boy. Finally, are you ever going to try this little stunt of yours again?" I asked. He shook his head vigorously. I pulled him up into a sitting position before pulling him into a hug. I let him cry into me before he calmed down a bit, until he only had silent tears falling down his cheek. I wiped them away before leading him to the bathroom. There I picked up the other piece of soap, got it a bit wet before sticking it in Oscar's mouth. "That's for the lying to my face bit." I told him. I let him have ten minutes with it before helping him spit it in the trash before letting him spit. Then I led him to the corner.


	11. Chapter 11

I was dressed for bed and getting ready to sleep when Julian grabbed my wrist. I groaned. I'd hoped he'd forget. He pulled me into the bathroom and sat on the lid of the toilet before throwing me over his lap. He pulled my pyjama bottoms down along with my boxers, just like the first time. I was still a bit sore from my earlier smacking and now I'm getting another one! I really should pick my fights more carefully.

That was when I felt a thin stick placed to my ass. Damn bastard. "Did I not apologize already?" I asked.

"Actually this is about obedience. Don't add disrespect to the list, Damon. It would end very badly for you." With that said, he brought the switch down and I cringed. Fuck! This man thinks he'll get me to respect him? Not even my _real_ father could get respect from me! Ha. He'd given up trying I believe, if memory serves. I jumped at the next one. "Are you listening to me Damon?" Julian demanded. I decided it'd be better not to lie to his face… feet?

"No." I replied simply. With that said, he quickly delivered twenty smacks all the way down my ass to my thighs before coming right back up to my bottom. "OW!" I shouted, bucking underneath his hand. He only held down tighter.

"Now do I have your attention Damon Salvatore?" He asked.

"Yes!" I shouted at him. Again he swished that switch down to my thighs from my bottom.

"Damon, I said drop the attitude. Or I can keep bringing this switch down until you do." I sneered at the bathtub. I took a deep breath before making my face blank. "Very good decision Damon." He replied. "Now why are you back over my lap?"

"Obedience lesson." I replied as he started a normal rhythm.

"And why should you obey your parents?"

"Because my parents are authority figures." I replied. I've had these lessons so many times it's just like reciting the answer back. With Giuseppe.

"And your parents want to keep you safe. Obedience is something you are supposed to give your parents, even the bible of all things tells you to obey your parents. So why is it so hard for you to obey us?"

"I don't know Father. I'm sorry, there's no good excuse to give you. I should have obeyed you but I didn't. And for that I'm sorry." I recited.

"Good Damon. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Father."

"Well then, let's get the punishment out of the way." He said, wrapping his arm firmly around my waist. With that, he brought down the switch about twenty times and I started to cry, before sobbing. Finally Julian pulled me up on his lap and gave me a hug. He wrapped his arms around me and I hugged him back.

Then Julian pulled up my boxers and my pyjama bottoms before letting me go to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mikael will you punish Finn?" Mother asked. Mikael smiled, grabbed Finn by the back of his shirt and dragged Finn to Finn's room. "Dahlia will you take Rebekah?" Aunt Dahlia dragged me to my room. There she sat down and I laid over her lap.

She smacked me once before smacking me again. Then she started up a rhythm. "You do know that had you not put yourself in their fight, that they might not have fought that much?" She asked me. I nodded.

"Yes Aunt Dahlia."

"And you do know if you hadn't inserted yourself into their fight that you wouldn't be in trouble right now?"

"Yes Aunt Dahlia." I yelped as the smacks became painful. Truth be told, I'd rather Niky be doing this… Niky doesn't tend to care that much. But when he does, it _hurts_! I first learned that back when I was going to school in Mystic Falls. He's signed me into school, pretending to be my father.

"Then you know what you did was wrong?" She asked. I started to cry as the swats became harder.

"Yes Aunt Dahlia." I cried.

"Then please tell why you did it?" The smacks were really hurting now.

"Because I don't like how Finn was treating Kol, making it look like Kol's fault! It just really makes me mad." I sobbed. Aunt Dahlia pulled me to my feet and hugged me as I cried. Unlike my brothers, I wasn't doing it to spite my siblings, I just wanted to defend my brother Kol from my brother Finn.

Soon she led me out of the room and I noticed Finn, Niky, and Kol were all being brought out as well. We were silent and the first to speak was Mikael.

"Well Finn?"

"Father-" Finn whined. But at the look Mikael gave him, he shut up. "Kol, I apologize for my behaviour. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes. And I mean it sincerely this time Finn." Kol replied. "I am also sorry." Kol said. "For lying about forgiving you earlier, and fighting with you instead of talking it out."

"Thank you. I do forgive you Kol." Finn said, giving him a sweet smile. Niky scoffed. We were silent again, and again Mikael was the one to talk.

"What about Rebekah?" He asked Finn.

"Rebekah, I'm sorry for my behaviour, can you forgive me?"

"If you can forgive me. I'm sorry for hurting you Finn."

"I forgive you, Rebekah." We smiled.

"And Niklaus." Mikael ordered. Finn grew obstinate at this demand. Though when Mikael made to grab Finn, Finn quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry Niklaus." Niky stared at him. Finn repeated himself. "I _am_ sorry, Niklaus." Niky gave him a smile.

"Surprising to hear a _real_ apology from you, _Finn_." Niky smirked. "I accept your apology."

"Isn't there something you'd like to say to your brother?"

"Ah! Yes. Finn, I apologize for fighting you."

"Thank you Niklaus. I accept your apology."


	13. Chapter 13

"Mikael will you punish Finn?" Mikael smiled, grabbed Finn by the back of his shirt and dragged Finn to Finn's room. "Dahlia will you take Rebekah?" Dahlia dragged Rebekah to Rebekah's room. "Tyler, do you want to take Kol or Niklaus?" I was just glad I wasn't going to be punished by Nik. Surprisingly I'd made him upset!

"I can handle Niklaus." Tyler said, dragging Klaus.

"Then Kol, you will come with me." Nik sneered at her.

"Touch him and I'll-" However he was quickly silenced and Mother led me to my room. I groaned as she pulled my jeans down before laying me across her lap.

"Mother, I'm sorry." I bit my tongue before I could add any more to that.

"I believe you Kol, but you still need to be punished." With that she smacked me before smacking me again. She was only aiming for my backside. Unlike Nik, who aimed every where! His smackings were really to die for, and I mean that in the bad way. His were annoying and very painful for days! "Kol, fighting your brother was the wrong action to take."

"I know and I'm sorry. I should've told Nik about it instead."

"Finn was wrong in his own right but you, my dear Kol, attacked him. Fighting your family is wrong because we love each other, and violence like that will not be accepted in this family! I know siblings sometimes fight, but not the way my children do it."

"Your children have higher tempers Mother." I complained.

"I know and that you cannot help, but you decide what actions you take. So when we go back, I expect you to apologize to your brother Finn. And on another note, you said you were lying when you accepted his apology? How dare you Kol. That is uncalled for, whether or not it is true or false! I'm deeply disappointed in you Kol Mikaelson. This time you will be sincere in accepting your brother's apology. Otherwise you might as well not forgive him, and that in itself would call for more discipline, a time out. Do you hear me Kol?" I nodded, crying.

"I'm sorry Mother." I sobbed. She pulled me up to my feet before yanking me into a hug.

"Oh Kol. I love you, deeply. I don't like it when my children fight. Surely you can understand that?" I nodded, wrapping my arms around my mother, happy to finally be receiving motherly love. I know I've got Nik but Nik's love isn't like Mother's love… even if Nik's love is deeper. Mother's love is pure. I don't know how to describe it, the difference between Nik's and Mother's love.

Soon Mother led me out of my room and I noticed that Finn, Rebekah, and Nik were all being brought out as well. We were silent and the first to speak was Mikael.

"Well Finn?"

"Father-" Finn whined. But at the look Mikael gave him, he shut up. "Kol, I apologize for my behaviour. Can you forgive me?" I met his gaze.

"Yes. And I mean it sincerely this time Finn." I replied. "I am also sorry. For lying about forgiving you earlier, and fighting with you instead of talking it out."

"Thank you. I do forgive you Kol." Finn said, giving me a sweet smile. I heard Nik scoff, and couldn't help smirking. We were silent again, and again Mikael was the one to talk.

"What about Rebekah?" He asked Finn.

"Rebekah, I'm sorry for my behaviour, can you forgive me?"

"If you can forgive me. I'm sorry for hurting you Finn."

"I forgive you, Rebekah." They smiled.

"And Niklaus." Mikael ordered. Finn grew obstinate at this demand. Though when Mikael made to grab Finn, Finn quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry Niklaus." Nik stared at him. Finn repeated himself. "I _am_ sorry, Niklaus." Nik gave him a smile.

"Surprising to hear a _real_ apology from you, _Finn_." He smirked. "I accept your apology."

"Isn't there something you'd like to say to your brother?"

"Ah! Yes. Finn, I apologize for fighting you."

"Thank you Niklaus. I accept your apology."


	14. Chapter 14

I struggled over Dad's shoulder, trying to get down. I knew exactly what was coming! "Okay, bad idea, I get it. You can't blame me for trying. I didn't want a spanking today."

"I don't care what you didn't want, I only care about what you need. And what Tyler needs."

"Well I don't need a spanking per say." I said thoughtfully. I felt a swat to my backside and cringed.

"Stop sassing me, Malachai Parker." He ordered. I nodded.

"Well to be honest, I'm trying to manipulate you, which your obviously too smart for." I felt myself draped across his lap. I had no time to prepare myself as he quickly downed my pants and boxers before giving me the first painful swat. "Ow! That hurts." I complained.

"Not as much as it would have if I lost you." He replied. I felt something then. It was strange. All I could describe it as was a bad feeling, like I did something that hurt him and that made me feel… bad. Ashamed wouldn't be the right word. Maybe what I'm experiencing is called… guilt? Is this what guilt feels like? It's the same feeling I had when I learned I had actually attacked Bonnie.

"I'm sorry." I whispered sincerely.

"I'm glad you understand the gravity of your action Malachai, but you still need to learn the lesson." I grimaced, squirming over his lap, feeling uncomfortable. Usually he let me up when I understood what I did was wrong, or finished telling me why what I did was wrong. This time was obviously different.

"I have learned." I whined, my struggles becoming more forceful.

"You haven't, Malachai. Now stop struggling so much or I'll change your position." I stopped struggling. I've seen the different positions he's willing to punish in. I would prefer to just lay across his lap. I yelped as a harder swat landed on my already stinging backside. I whimpered and struggled again, kicking. "If you've learned your lesson, you'll be able to tell me what you did wrong."

"I didn't do anything, I swear. I was just testing a hypothesis. I didn't intend to hurt you." I whined, this was becoming more and more painful. We were reaching the level of when Damon spanked me, but Damon was different than Klaus. So obviously I hurt him bad. I felt him move from my backside to my thighs. I felt myself ready to actually sob. Which I usually didn't do when it came to Klaus.

"You didn't do anything? Really. I'd say purposefully getting bit by a hybrid is something!" He scolded, harder than he had been. "Malachai, you could have died! What would you have done if you couldn't siphon the bite away? Come to me, asking for a cure, expecting me to not be furious at the two of you, knowing I have a rule against putting your life in danger?" I blushed. That was _exactly_ what I had thought.

"No." I replied stiffly. I felt a harder smack to my undercurve and I cried out, tears beginning to roll down my face.

"Do _not_ lie to me, Malachai Parker." I let myself cry freely over his lap. The 'guilt' was becoming worse. "That is another rule I have, and you know it."

"I-I'm s-sorry." I cried.

"Now let's try it again." I whimpered, shoving my face into Dad's side. "What did you do?"

"I-I had-d Ty-ler b-bite m-me." I sobbed.

"And what do hybrid bites do?" I moaned, not wanting to answer that question. He knew what they did, but with another harsh swat to my undercurve and sit spots, I began to cry harder.

"K-kill." I wailed. He ruffled my hair.

"Good boy, Kai. We're almost through." This did little to make me feel better. "How would I have felt if you'd died? Or Tyler? Elijah?" I felt my guilt grow intensely as I went limp over his lap, wailing out my guilt. "I don't want to hear you getting purposefully hurt again, am I understood?" He asked. I nodded. Even though he delivered a light swat to my thigh, it still hurt like hell. "Verbal response, please Kai."

"U-under-rstood-d." I wailed before breaking down. "I-I'm s-so sorrrriieee. Sssso s-so sorriiee. P-lease ffforgiiive meee." He pulled my pants and boxers back up before sitting me on his lap. He rubbed my back and gave me kisses, hugging me tight to him. I gripped the fabric of his shirt to make sure he didn't leave.

"Shush, Kai Kai. It's okay. You're forgiven. Shh. I've got you." I managed to calm down to whimpers a few minutes later, continuing to cling to Dad. "There, you see? Not so bad. I love you Kai Kai. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. So, please, be more careful. I don't want to lose you. I love you."

"It hurts." I whined, stammering.

"It's supposed to hurt. It's a punishment." He replied, nuzzling me. I smiled despite my sullenness. "And that means no blood until tomorrow after lunch." I frowned.

"But-"

"Kai." He said, a warning to his voice. I stopped, my bottom lip sticking out.

"What if I get hungry?"

"Then I'll feed you human food. No blood until tomorrow after lunch. Am I clear?" I refused to meet his gaze or reply. I was surprised when he made me look at him. "Am I clear?" He asked slowly. I gulped, knowing exactly what would happen if I said no or disobeyed him on this.

"You're clear." I whispered, sulking even more. He gave me a bright smile and I gave a weak smile back.

"Don't pout Kai. It's not that long."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not the one who just got their ass burned." He suddenly gave me a stern look. He smacked my wrist and I gasped, more from the surprise than the pain.

"Don't use foul language Kai. I may have just given you a spanking, but I'm not afraid to add more and putting a bar of soap in your mouth." I whined at his threat, looking down.

"I'm sorry Dad." I whispered. He gave my forehead a kiss.

"You're forgiven Kai. It was an accident, and I meant what I said. It's not that long." With that he let me up off his lap, gave me a hug.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up groggily to see Daddy. I groaned and laid my head back down. I grumbled when I felt him pick me up by my waist. I shoved at him lazily. "I'm tired. Let me go back to sleep." I groaned. He sat down in the damn rocking chair he had placed in my room. I knew what was coming. He was going to feed me. "I'm also not hungry."

"I know you're tired but you've slept enough today. I also don't care that you're 'not' hungry. You're already a shade darker than yesterday, though seeing as I've fed you enough to make you a brighter shade, it's not that bad. It tells me how often to feed you. Now open up." I scoffed at him. Instead, I bit my lip and covered my mouth instead. "Tyler, you don't want to play this game." Daddy warned. I tried to get off his lap anyway I could. I was flipped over on his lap into a laying position. My eyes widened, my sleepiness forgotten.

"Daddy, wait!" I tried.

"I told you you didn't want to play this game." He told me, bringing five swats down on my rear. I yelped, struggling as tears popped into my eyes. "Are you going to obey?" He asked. I shook my head, sure he'd eventually just let it go. He delivered another five swats and I closed my eyes to keep the tears in. "Are you going to obey now?"

"You don't have to do this." I tried. "I'll feed. I promise."

"You've promised me this quite a few times, Tyler Mikaelson. You've never pulled through. I have no reason to trust you in these promises. Are you going to obey?"

"You can't make me feed just because you're pissy about it!" I shouted at him, but instantly regretted. I heard Daddy sigh. He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulled me forward on his lap, lifting my bottom into perfect aim position. I whimpered. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I quickly tried but he already delivered a swat to my sit spots and undercurve. I began to cry as he delivered ten to both. I was quietly sobbing when he was done. "I'll do it." I whispered through my cries.

He sat me on his lap and I whined from the contact. He placed that damned bottle to my lips. I swallowed my pride and opened my mouth. He placed it in my mouth and I bit down on the nipple, feeling blood squirt into my mouth. It was warm blood. He'd obviously heated it up, the same way I've seen him heat up Kolinn's milk probably. I reached for the bottle and he let me, he just didn't let me take it.

" _Feed_." Was his order.

I sighed defeatedly and began to suckle. The more blood I drank, Daddy had to slowly raise the bottle until it was empty. I was blushing by the end and Daddy stood up, sat me on the rocking chair and took the bottle to my bathroom. Part of me wanted more blood but I refused to ask for any.

"Can I go back to sleep now?" I asked, even though I felt more awake than before.

"No. The only reason you're tired is because you're hungry and you're not feeding yourself."

"I don't have to feed." I retorted.

"Tyler, if you don't watch that attitude, I'll put you in the corner before we even begin your punishment." I frowned.

"What did I do?" I asked. "I didn't do anything but sleep!"

"That's not true Tyler. You know better than to lie to me. You bit Kai so he could test a silly hypothesis." Oh.

"He wanted me to, it's not my fault!" I shouted at him. I felt myself lifted from the chair and found myself in the corner, four swats landed on my thighs. I yelped, tears in my eyes already.

"I said to watch the attitude Tyler." Daddy said. I laid my head against the wall. He had clearly just finished washing the stupid bottle. It was a stupid bottle that had a wolf on it. He looked over at me, noticing I was watching him. He walked over and fixed my position so that I was staring into the corner, my nose directly touching it. "Stay here until I come back." With that he left, closing my door after him.

I obeyed, waiting for him to come back. When he did, still looking at the corner because I knew better, I said: "I don't want a spanking. Just give me another bottle of blood and let's be done with it." I pleaded. He turned me around and grabbed my forearm, dragging me back to that rocking chair he gave me my bottles in.

"Tyler, you know I can't do that. I don't care that you don't want a spanking. You need it. This time I'll be using my belt. You've bitten Lily, you've bitten Marcel, you've bitten Kai. You still don't learn the lesson that biting your friends and family is wrong." With that he laid me over his lap and I heard the sound of a belt being brought out belt loops. I hung my head, scared of that sound, knowing it wasn't just going to be his hand this time.

"What about Kai?" I asked.

"I've already punished him, Tyler Mikaelson." Daddy said sternly. With that I felt him land the first smack with the belt. I wasn't expecting it to hurt that much. I jumped forward, howling with the pain it brought to my ass.

"Daddy, no." I whined, wriggling and squirming to get away. He just wrapped an arm around my waist and held me still. Then he brought down the second smack, and I jumped forward, howling again. With the next swat of the belt, I just howled in pain. By the fifth, I was openly crying. By the tenth, I was sobbing. That was when he started scolding me.

"Tyler, I'm disappointed in you. By now you should know better, yet you keep doing it. I absolutely refuse to let you keep doing it until someone finally dies from your bite. You are too young to think nothing of killing someone. Maybe in a score you can, but definitely not now! Especially at the age of four and a half!"

"I'm sorry Daddy!" I sobbed.

"Next time you think about biting someone, think twice about it. No think multiple times about it. However many times it takes for you to decide not to bite a friend or a family member. Am I understood Tyler?" He asked. I nodded. "Verbal answer please." He demanded.

"Yes Daddy, I understand." I wailed, just wanting up off his lap. I heard him drop the belt on the floor and I saw it laying there, pretending to be innocent.

"Ten more, okay?" He replied. I nodded, ready as I'd ever be. He delivered swats to my sit spots, undercurve, and thighs. The first one had landed on my bottom. By the time he was done, I was wailing, gripping his leg. He sat me up on his lap and began to rock me, shushing me, hugging me, rubbing my back. I fell asleep against his chest, his shirt gripped in my fists, trying to get as close as I could.


	16. Chapter 16

Julian had been told the truth of the story, by Mary of all people. Apparently this was the sequence of events in truth: Damon got angry that I was playing Dirty Minds, Mary got angry that Damon stopped me, Damon shoved Mary, Mary gave Damon an aneurysm, Damon shoved Mary again, Mary shoved Damon, Mary spat her tongue at Damon, Damon threw his shoe at her hitting her in the eye, then Damon tackled her.

Mary then went into depth about what had been said. To say the least… Julian was…

 _Infuriated._

He was the angriest I'd ever seen him, and what's worse was that he was angry at me as well for lying to his face, as well as being angry at both Mary and Damon. I couldn't tell who was in more trouble.

Julian sent Mary to her room and dragged me to mine. My first instinct was to struggle, to fight. However, something clicked on and I just followed Julian, feeling dread about what he might do to me.

He led me to my room and turned me around, delivering fifteen swats to my rear. I was holding back the tears that popped up. I'd not had any type of swats in a long time. Then he led me to my bathroom, picked up a bar of soap and wet it with the faucet.

"Dad, I'm sorry." I quickly interjected. He held it in front of my mouth.

"Open." He demanded. I blushed, looked down at the floor, and obeyed. He shoved the bar of soap into my mouth before sitting me on the toilet and leaning against my sink. "Stefan, lying is not an acceptable action in this family." He slightly scolded me as I let the tears of guilt run down my face, keeping the soap in like he ordered. "Consider this a warning for next time. You're not like your other siblings. You and Valerie both. You hardly ever get into trouble, but don't think that the next time I'll go this easy about you lying to me." He calls _this_ easy? I'd hate to see what Damon and Mary are getting. "You do understand, don't you Stefan?" I nodded. He waited another minute. "Get up and spit." I obeyed. I happily took the soap out and spat up as much as I could before waiting for my next command, just like I did with Giuseppe. "Good boy. Now, for the rest of the day I want you to stay in here. You are allowed to come out for dinner and dinner only. You are not allowed any contact at all with Mary and Damon. Am I clear?"

"Yes Father. I'm sorry Father." I said, looking right at him. He pulled me into a hug and I let out a ragged sigh as I hugged him back, happy to be given some form of comfort. Though I would still need to see Damon after his punishment to apologize.

"I love you Stefan."

"I love you too Dad."

(Damon)

I lounged on my bed, waiting. Seems I didn't have to wait but fifteen to twenty minutes for Julian to come in. "Damon, I am severely disappointed in you." He said. I looked over at him, making sure to keep my mouth shut. "I don't know what's worse. You physically attacking your sister or having the gal to throw a _shoe_ at her!" He yanked me off my bed before unbuttoning my jeans and undoing my belt. He sat down and pulled me over his lap.

I felt my own belt come down on my boxered bottom. I grimaced.

"Damon, you should know better. Throwing a shoe is going too far, especially when intending to hurt someone!" He took a deep breath before wrapping an arm around my waist and he quickened the pace. "I shouldn't have to tell you that." He scolded. "I expect you to give your sister your most sincere apology. If she wasn't a vampire, she would have lost that eye! I have the nerve to ground you for this." I scoffed.

"Good luck." I jumped forward at the force of the next one.

"Perhaps I need something more effective than a belt." I gulped, biting my lip. "Another outburst like that and I'll have your Mother bring me her ruler. Or Beau bring me a switch." I blushed despite myself. "Now about physically attacking your sister. "Have I not gotten onto you about that before?" When I didn't answer, he swatted my undercurve, causing me to yelp. "Answer me. I don't ask questions intended to be ignored."

"Yes! You've already gotten onto me for that!" I shouted. I yelped as another landed on my sit spots.

"Lose the attitude!" I gripped the covers, biting my lip. "Then why did you think it wise to do it again? I understand siblings fight, but not the way you and Mary do it." Why? Because she's annoying. But that's not going to be good for Julian. What does he want to hear?

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." I replied.

"You're going to be. We've not even begun." I cringed at that as my chest tightened. How did I manage to get myself in this situation? "Shoving your sister, that was very childish. It was also very rude. You this just as well as you know better than to throw a shoe at someone. Not to mention you shoved her twice. You could have just as easily solved the fight with talking it out. But you chose the hard way. Seems you prefer the hard way."

"No." I retorted.

"No what Damon?"

"I prefer my way." I heard him stop. I was satisfied until I felt him pull my boxers down and heard him call Beau. Damn it! I struggled vigourusly but he just trapped my legs with his own and pinned my hands to my back. When Beau arrived, I went completely still, biting my covers.

"Could you bring me a switch?" Julian asked. I felt a whine escape me as I squirmed, my chest heaving. Beau nodded and left. I really wanted to apologize but I had to stay quiet. I bucked and squirmed, trying to get away. I felt him move my body to be hanging by legs underneath his keeping me up. Beau came back and walked in, probably holing out a switch. I gulped as my face heated up. "Thank you." Julian replied. Beau left without a word.

I felt him place a hand on the middle of my back while he tapped the switch against my bare bottom. I gasped when he did this. I was trapped. Sure I could bite him but that wouldn't do any good. Before he could land the first one I spoke.

"Wait!"

"Do you have something to say Damon?" He asked as I moaned, knowing I had to say it.

"I'm sorry." He rubbed my back.

"Maybe you're not the brat you pretend to be." I twitched at that comment. Before I could stop myself, my thought came out.

"Not a brat."

"You sure act like one. Instead of twenty five swats we'll just do fifteen." I gulped, knowing he wouldn't go any further. He tapped my butt with the switch before bringing it down. I hissed in pain, unable to squirm. I shrinked away as he brought it down again and again and again. I was crying by the fifth, sobbing by the tenth, and wailing by the fifteenth. He'd aimed mostly at my thighs, sit spots, and undercurve. I felt his hand on my bottom as he spoke. "You will apologize to Mary."

"Yes sir." I wailed.

"You will be grounded." I became slightly obstinate at that but I said nothing, neither confirming nor denying. "Do you understand why I spanked you?" When I didn't answer, he swatted my bottom with his hand. I yelped. "I don't ask questions to be ignored Damon. I want to know if you understand why you were punished."

"Yes sir." He ruffled my hair.

"Good boy." He sat me up and rubbed my back, beginning to comfort me. When I'd stopped crying enough to hear him, he spoke again, standing us up. "Damon, you'll be grounded for two weeks That means you're not allowed out of the house. The only exception is the Founders Party. Am I clear?"

To keep from answering this, mostly because there's no way in hell I'm going to be grounded, I threw myself on my bed, making sure to land on my stomach. He delivered a swat to my rear and I yelped again.

"You can pout about it all you want Damon, it doesn't change the fact you're grounded." With that he left my room. I looked up and sure enough he was gone. I stood up and went to inspect the damage. I hissed at the view. From my butt to my lower thighs was all crimson. A light crimson splotches on both my right and left cheek. These overlapped dark crimson patches from the paddle, and of course my sit spots, undercurve, and thighs were covered in thin dark crimson welts.

Seeing this, I quickly pulled up my boxers and jeans before redoing my belt. I heard my door open to see Stefan had come in. He looked a mess. I sighed inwardly. Stefan saw me and threw himself at me, sobbing about being sorry about what happened. I wrapped my arms around Stefan and we stood that way, embracing as Stefan cried and I comforted him.


	17. Chapter 17

I was sitting in my room, having changed from my mini skirt into some jeans, knowing that Dad was upset. I heard him come in about an hour later. "Mary!" I licked my lip and turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry Dad."

"You're not allowed to use harmful magic on your siblings. You know that." He came over and sat on my bed. I laid across his lap, or tried. He kept me from laying across his lap and unbuttoned my jeans before pulling them down. He let me lay across his lap then. He brought his hand down, bringing the first smack. "Just like your brother Damon, you're going to be grounded for two weeks."

"I'm sorry Dad." I replied, feeling tears in my eyes. I hated being grounded. Sure Mom did it all the time when it was her punishing us. But when Julian did it, it was worse!

"If you hurt any of your siblings during these two weeks with your magic, you can expect another spanking and a suppression bracelet." I nodded.

"Yes Dad. I'm so sorry." I cried as he aimed at my thighs for this warning.

"If your brother were human, he could have been really hurt." I suddenly felt guilty. I would have hurt Stefan. And Mother. I began to sob out my guilt and he moved on from that subject. "Shoving him, calling him filthy, was rude. My children will _not_ behave that way!" He delivered two hard swats to my sit spots. I yelped.

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "Daddy I'm so sorry. It won't happen again. Please."

"Do we have this clear?" He asked.

"Yesss."

"Good girl." He rubbed my back before standing me up and pulling my jeans back up. He dragged me to the bathroom and I knew immediately what was coming. He put a bar of soap into my mouth and sat me on the toilet. "Mary, you don't spit your tongue out at people. This is also rude. I don't approve of any of my sons, or _daughters_ , acting that way. Prejudice and racism won't be allowed in this family." I just sat there, sobbing. After a few minutes, Dad spoke again. "You may spit." I stood up and removed the soap bar from my mouth. I spat as politely as I could into the sink. "Will you spit your tongue out at others any time soon?"

"No Father." He pulled me into a hug and I enjoyed his embrace.


	18. Chapter 18

I waited in my room, knowing Father was furious with me. Well I couldn't help it, I was bored. I intended to tell him this when he got in here as well. When he did finally come in here, I turned to face him.

"I couldn't help it. I was bored." I'd lost confidence in telling him that as I spoke and the word 'bored' came out whispered. I could see his face. He was even more displeased with me.

"Really Nora?" He asked, walking over. I stood up and back up. I was at the other wall by the time he sat down on my vanity chair. He patted his lap and I felt just like a kid again. "Come here." He ordered. When I hesitated, he gave me a stern look. " _Now_. Don't make this any harder than it has to be." I surprised myself when I heard an almost silent whimper come from my throat.

I took a deep breath and walked over to him and he quickly had me over his lap, skirt pulled up and panties pulled down. I quickly grew upset. "Please. I'm sorry I won't do it again!" I told him.

"I said _no_ misbehaviour would be accepted, and yet you fed on the band in broad daylight! This party was supposed to show that we can coexist together with the other citizens of this city! Your Mother and I have worked hard for this day. Then you and your siblings misbehave and do exactly what we told you _not_ to do!" He was delivering a fast rhythm of swats to my rear. I was already in tears. Clearly Father was more mad than I've seen him in a while. "You were lucky it was I who found you and not one of the humans, the council, or worse!" He started on my thighs now. "What were you thinking Nora Hildegard?"

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking! I was bored! I shouldn't have done it! I'm so sorry!" His rhythm slowed down greatly, but only because he wanted to talk. I was still in trouble.

"Now your Mother and I will have to find the next event, or host our own, to prove that we can coexist peacefully. If Valerie or you cause any discord at the next event, you can expect that the next time I won't be so soft on you or your sister. Do you understand me?" He'd sped up the tempo again, just not as fast as he'd started. It didn't matter, I was already sobbing.

"Yes Daddy I understand." He rubbed my back, stopping altogether.

"That's a good girl." He praised. "Fifteen more to go and we'll be done."

"Yes sir." I whispered through my tears.

With that I heard him pulling something through loops. I felt it before I realized what it was. He tapped a belt against my skin before bringing it down. I howled with pain and he brought down a next one and another and another until he was finished. By that time I was wailing, seriously regretting feeding on the band for 'fun'.

I sobbed out apologies and that I loved him, hoping he'd forgive me. He just rubbed my back before setting me on his lap, pulling me into a hug. "Shush Nora. It's okay. Really, it is." He whispered into my ear, gently dragging my hair across my cheek and behind my ear before doing it to the other side. I laid my head on his chest and cried.

"P-please forgive me, I-I am-m s-s-so sorriiee." He hummed at me, as I started to calm down. When I'd stopped crying enough to actually hear his words, he pulled me back enough to look him in the eye.

"I forgive you Nora, I assure you." He kissed my forehead and I beamed, a giggle coming from my lips. He beamed back at me, I was calming down, despite the fact that a few tears continued to roll down my cheeks. "Now, why don't you go apologize to your mother and later you can apologize to Stefan." I nodded and stood up, my skirt falling back down. I went into my bathroom and gingerly replaced my panties before going out and finding Julian still there. He stood as I came close and pulled me into a hug and giving another kiss to my forehead.

I hugged him back, sighing in relief and content. I released him and he gently led me out of my room before again telling me to go apologize to Mother. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Mother was hard at work cooking dinner. We'd had lunch at the party.

"Mom?" She looked up. She saw my face and quickly I was in her arms. "I'm sorry about what I did at the party. I won't do it again." I whispered, hugging her.


	19. Chapter 19

"Welcome Mr. Salvatore." Carol said, smiling.

"Glad you could make it Damon." Liz said, smiling. Damon nodded.

"Anything for you, Liz." He replied. Then, leading Ric and I inside the Lockwood building, he turned to Ric. "We're eating, and then we're gathering in the back for a meeting." I walked in with Damon and Ric. I walked off from them, Damon calling after me.

"Stefan, don't do anything I wouldn't. Got it?" He asked as I walked off. I rolled my eyes at Damon's antics.

I was enjoying myself with the dancing, music, and food until I began to get bored. However, unlike the other families in this city, I couldn't just leave. There were many guests here but some came either by invite or by the same car, so only some could leave. Those who could I watched as one by one they left.

I was just about to exit the back way and go take some walks around the big lake when Nora and Valerie came up to me. I smiled at them. "I couldn't help but notice you don't really seem interested in this party any more. Don't they have candy or something?" Nora asked. I laughed.

"Sadly, it's not that type of party." I replied. "Instead of candy, there's champagne. Would you like me to get you a glass?"

"No, instead I thought maybe you could have a dance or two with us." Valerie replied. I turned to her.

"Why not?" I offered out an arm for one of them to take. Nora took it with her own and Valerie followed us. Instead of letting me lead her to the dance floor, Nora instead led me to the band who was playing the music. She let go of me before walking over and throwing her hand out. I watched as the instruments plaid by themselves and they turned their attention to us.

"Hi, I'm Nora. This is Valerie, and this is our brother Stefan."

"Hello Nora, Valerie, and Stefan."

"Care to tell us your names?" She flirted. I sighed and turned to go but Valerie got in my way.

"Their music is boring me, why don't you 'convince' them to change it?" I shook my head.

"My compulsion isn't that strong. You could."

"My friend Barry here, is feeling in a nice mood." Nora told me, getting into my face as she led me back to the band players. I sighed and leaned into Barry's face.

"'The music's a little too low beat. Why don't you change the tempo up a bit, play some modern music?'" I compelled. He shook his head.

"We're being paid to play classic music." Then Nora gently brushed aside his long hair and Valerie got between the music player and the crowd, using her sun hat to help. Nora bit into the man's wrist. He gasped in pain and she compelled him to be quiet. Then she pulled me closer and lifted his wrist to my lips.

"'Don't move.'" She compelled. I couldn't help it when my tongue came out and licked my lips in anticipation but I backed up.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "I can't- you heard Dad. He said not to ruin the party. I don't think _feeding on the band_ would be a party going thing to do."

"Oh, come on. Dad also threw a party for us and told us we could feed." Nora scoffed. "Just a little taste, Stefan. That's all it takes to help strengthen your powers."

"No!" She shoved his wrist into my mouth and I was about to pull it out but then the sweet, delicious nectar of the blood touched my tongue and I felt elated. I removed his wrist from my mouth and let out a deep sigh of pleasure before pulling it back to my lips and drinking. It felt nice and soothing going down my throat, leaving behind the deliciously sweet taste it always left behind. I hummed before feeling my fangs protrude and keeping the flower to my lips as I enjoyed my fill.

I pulled back and licked up the drips that were creeping slowly down my face before plunging back in. I heard fuzzy voices speaking around me as I continued on feeding, wanting more. I wasn't satisfied with the little I'd gotten. Then I heard a plop and looked down to see a corpse. It's arm was raised.

I followed it's raised arm to see it's wrist was in my mouth. I removed it, gasping in horror at what I'd done but then someone shoved another person into me and I had taste of their blood before feeding again. I was enjoying myself when I was yanked off of the man. I growled and jumped back at the precious food that had been yanked from me but I was just yanked back again.

I looked up to see Beau. I furiously shoved him before vamping out of there to find someone else to feed on, two others vamping right behind me. I found someone farther away before sinking my teeth into their neck and yanking them into the closest alley. I felt someone join me in the feeding and opened my eyes to see Nora.

I had just released the victim when I heard a cut off scream. I snarled, turned around and saw someone silently screaming at me. Nora vamped behind her and shoved her into me and I quickly dug my fangs in but once again, I was shoved off. I heard gasps behind me but I only growled and jumped back at the one who'd startled me. I was shoved off again before I felt arms around me. I growled and hissed, fighting to get away but it was useless. I was easily held in place.

I stopped when I saw a corpse in pieces. … I'd done it again, hadn't I? I whined as I vamped down to try and fix them, feeling tears run down my cheeks as I tried to put them back together, feeding them blood, hoping they could recover, even though part of me knew it was useless.

I started to breathe heavily as it dawned on me that they were dead already. I sat back against the alley wall and sobbed out before vamping off before I was caught. I ran to the only place I knew I was supposed to be safe. Home.

There I vigorously started washing my face off in my bathroom. When it was just my face I was scrubbing at, I threw my clothes off and redressed into clean clothes and vamped down stars and threw my bloody clothes into the fire and sat there, watching them burn, tears rolling down my face.

I only came to when the doorknob turned. I vamped into my room. I wouldn't let Damon see me. I was surprised when instead of his voice, it was Dad's. "Stefan! I know you're home! Come down here, please." I walked downstairs to see Julian, Nora, and Valerie. Julian wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back and eventually I grew calm. Then he released me and he looked at the three of us.

"Did I _not_ say I wanted everyone on their best behaviour?" He asked. "You three disappointed me tonight. Now we will have to wait until the _next_ community event to prove we can be civil and live amongst the humans." I heard the doorknob turn again. "I said I expected everyone on their _best_ behaviour."

"What did Stefan do?" Damon asked as he entered the house. I blushed, fidgeting.

"It wasn't my fault." I quickly replied, remembering Nora was the one who shoved Barry into me. "Nora was egging me on and Valerie was-" He glared at me and I shut up, biting my lip. I knew Damon was upset at me.

"Your siblings thought it would be funny to feed on the band."

"We didn't hurt anybody." Nora complained, arms crossed over her chest. Damon glared at her.

"There's a reason Stefan doesn't feed on humans by himself! He's called the Ripper of Monterey for that reason!" Then Damon turned on me. "Stefan, you should have known better." I flinched. "If I'm not there, you shouldn't try feeding on humans. You've not got it under control yet." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "I'm not saying you can't have human blood, but I need to be there to watch how far you go. If you go too far, they die, which of course will upset you." I glared at him.

"Damon, at least talk like you have a conscience." I retorted. However I quickly backpedaled when he stepped toward me. "I didn't mean that Damon. I just wish you didn't have to be so mean all the time."

"You think I'm mean Stefan? You've not _seen_ mean." I quickly looked at Julian, worried about what Damon had planned for me.

"Can I be excused?" I asked politely as possible.

"Go to your room Stefan." He ordered. "All three of you." I quickly vamped into my room again. I paced around my room, hands behind my head as I awaited whatever it was Damon had planned. I heard Damon barge into my room. I quickly turned to face him, dropping my hands to my sides.

"Damon! Please! I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I'm sorry for disrespecting you."

"That's not exactly what I'm _mad_ about Stefan." I flinched again, backing off from him. "I'm more mad that you had the gal to feed at a _Founder's_ _Party_ , in _public_ , and without _me_ to _supervise_ you!" I flinched twice as hard, backing up even more, but he just approached me. "What would you have done if you'd killed them?" I was quiet for a minute. Damon froze. "Tell me you didn't." I quickly turned on him, to keep him away from the truth.

"You don't have to remind me Damon!" I shouted. He quickly turned me around and delivered a few swats to my backside. I concentrated on not making a sound or crying. He turned me to face him.

"Well apparently I do." He replied. I looked down at the floor, finding the wood more interesting.

"They-" I tried but he interrupted me.

"I don't care Stefan." I sighed defeatedly. "You have two choices. You can be spanked by me. Or you can be spanked by Julian. Which would you prefer? And don't be rude or I'll make the choice for you." I pursed my lips. I _definitely_ don't want a spanking from Damon, but Dad's angry at me too! Though I knew my answer immediately.

"Julian. I choose Julian."

"And when he's done with you, I expect you to stand in the corner for fifteen minutes." Really?! I looked up at Damon to tell him to back off but he interrupted me quickly. "You're a vampire so you could obviously do it without getting tired."

"Yes but-" I tried to reply but he interrupted me again.

"You're at least two hundred so fifteen minutes isn't that long." With that he turned and left my room. That was obviously the end of the conversation. I groaned and threw myself on my bed. I don't need this! _Damon_!

A few minutes later, my door opened again. I felt weight put on my bed. "Stefan, before we begin, I would like to make sure you know _why_ you're being disciplined. It's not exactly for feeding, it's about when and where you decided to feed. At the Founder's Party was not a good time. You don't have to be worried about the evidence. Your sisters and I took care of it. Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes, I understand." I replied.

"Good. Stand up please." I wanted to just groan and lay there but I stood up like he asked me. "Trousers and boxers down please." I blushed and bit my lip as I obeyed his command. Then he pulled me over his lap. He quickly picked up a rhythm. You could tell he had experience. "Now, why don't you tell me why you're getting this spanking?" He asked after I stopped struggling from the first batch of swats.

"B-because I-I fed at the Founder's Party." I replied.

"Good, and why was that type of behaviour wrong?"

"Because you said to be on my best behaviour." I sobbed out.

"So you did remember. Then what made you decide to ignore me?" He asked. I felt my chest heave out a sob as I began to cry harder.

"I-I didn't." He paused, hand on my bottom. I whined in response.

"Then why did you start feeding during the party?"

"N-Nora. S-she-" He started rubbing my back.

"Shh. Come on Stefan. Out with it." He encouraged.

"She shoved Barry's wrist i-into m-my mouth e-even though I sa-said no."

"I see. A few more and then we're done here." He moved down to my thighs. "Ten more." With that he began delivering the swats and I jumped from the first and was limp and sobbing by the tenth. He sat me upon his lap and he started rubbing my back, holding me to him.

I wrapped my arms around him, sobbing. I apologized many times, losing count. When I became calm again was when he helped me stand up. I was given a kiss to the cheek before he pulled back the covers. I got in bed and waited for him to leave before getting in the corner.

I waited only ten minutes before I heard Damon come in. I waited the last five and Damon pulled me around and into a hug before comforting me himself. I cried into him, remembering what I did. He picked me up and carried me to my bed before helping me into bed and laid next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

When I stopped crying into Damon's chest, I was too tired to do anything else. Luckily Damon staid, giving me a kiss on my forehead. "Go to sleep Piccolo." He whispered. I cuddled into him before closing my eyes and quickly falling asleep against him, just like I would in my childhood.


	20. Chapter 20

I was waiting for Dad to come in. What had happened, hadn't been what was supposed to happen. Stefan was just supposed to feed a bit and then compel the band, of course I finished the job when Beau turned his back and then I'd chased Stefan to try to stop him. Nora had of course joined in on the 'fun'. I hadn't expected anything like that to happen.

It took probably a better half of thirty minutes before Dad came in. "Did I _not_ say be on your best behaviour?" He asked. "I'm surprised at you Valerie. Why would you entertain one of Nora's games?" He clearly wanted to say more but he was keeping it for later.

"I…"

"You what Valerie?"

"I hadn't meant for that to happen. Nora took it too far. I just wanted some fun. I'm sorry." Dad walked over to my bed and sat down, saying only one thing.

"I'm sure you are." I watched him sit down. "I'm going to need to rethink about what to do or who to put in charge when your Mother and I leave the house and you kids are alone." I frowned. That wasn't fair.

"That was Nora's fault, not mine." I replied.

"While you stood and did nothing. You just watched Nora and Stefan."

"What was I supposed to do?!"

"Valerie, do not raise your voice at me. You could have put a stop to it, instead of making Beau have to step in."

"If I'd stepped in, Nora would be upset at _me_ , and I prefer to be on her good side."

"Would being on her 'bad' side have been better than getting a spanking for your disobedience?" He asked. I staid quiet. This was obviously a trick question. "Come here." He ordered. I turned and closed the door with my magic before locking it. Then I turned back around and walked over to Julian. We all learned a while back _not_ to use magic on Julian during these little incidents. "Jeans and trousers down." He ordered. I was used to this so I quickly dropped my jeans and panties to the ground before laying across his lap. Julian adjusted my position a bit before patting my back. "Good girl, Valerie."

"I am sorry." I said as he placed a hand on my back to keep me there, the other laying on my bottom.

"I know, I know." He brought his hand down and I gasped. At the second I jumped and the third I tried to just lay there and take it. "You never answered my question, Valerie. Did I or did I _not_ say to be on your _best_ behaviour?"

"You had made it clear to be on my best behaviour." I cried.

"Then why would you entertain one of Nora's ill thought out games?" He asked, rather demanded.

"B-because I wanted to have some fun. I didn't mean to send Stefan on a blood feeding frenzy. I'm _so_ sorry." I cried, feeling guitly.

"If you two had really wanted to change the music or have some fun, you didn't need to feed Stefan blood. What part did you need Stefan for unless you intended something like this to happen?" He scolded. I didn't answer. "How far were you in on this little game Valerie? You were using your sun hat to block the view of what your siblings Stefan and Nora were doing."

"… Maybe I did want to help Nora feed Stefan. But I didn't mean for him to go into a frenzy, I _swear_." I sobbed the last part out, just now realizing I had indeed been in on getting Stefan to feed at the party. I wasn't as innocent as I thought I was in this scheme of Nora's.

"Mind telling me what type of 'fun' there was to be had in feeding Stefan blood?"

"There wasn't any fun to be had." I felt my chest heave with sorrow. "I'm so sorry, please stop." He didn't stop, but he did pause.

"Just a few more, then we'll stop, okay Val?" I nodded weakly. He delivered the last set on my thighs. I squealed before going silent. He sat me up and pulled me into a hug and started rubbing my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying about being sorry for my part. He didn't stop comforting me until I was quiet. Then he helped me to my feet. "Would you like help dressing into your sleepwear?" He asked. I shook my head and gave him a kiss to his cheek.

"I love you." He smiled and gave me a kiss to the forehead.

"I love you too, sweetheart." With that I watched him leave after unlocking my door.


	21. Chapter 21

I glared at Katerina as she smirked at me. She was inching closer and closer to my son Kolinn who had learned to walk and was now trying to teach a very disinterested Geena. Geena had deliberately plopped herself on my feet, leaning into my leg. I snorted at Katerina before giving a very gentle smile down to Geena.

I picked her up and she cooed at me. I sat her on the couch before nuzzling her, kissing her cheek as I backed off but quickly stopped as I noticed she'd grabbed handfuls of my hair. That was when I heard jealous whining from Kolinn. I easily, gently plucked her hands from my hair before getting up, picking up Kolinn, and plopping him on the couch with us. This time I gave Katerina a smirk.

Kolinn started crying as he grabbed onto my arm and tried to get more of my attention. I happily turned my gaze to him and nuzzled him as I had his sister. He stopped crying at once and started laughing, causing Geena to whine and cry for attention. I scooted her over to her brother and kissed them both on the forehead, causing Geena to squeal with delight.

"Dada." Kolinn pushed at me, wiping his forehead. I gave him a hum.

"So you do know who I am." I gave him another kiss and he shoved at me again. I wouldn't be having any of that so I kissed his hand that were so persistent. I heard tummies growl and smirked. "Sounds like someone's hungry." I cooed. I proceeded to gently touch his tummy and felt the rumbles as he giggled.

I was surprised when both children were taken from me. I looked up to see Hayley walking away. She was cooing away at them herself. "Looks like she doesn't trust you." Katerina said, irritatingly happy about it. I stood slowly, inching my head to the side to look at her.

"Yes. It does. But at least I have you to play with." She scoffed, smiling.

"It would seem that way, wouldn't it? Well I've got to go find something else to do, besides for looking at a hybrid who's full of himself." I vamped up to her and grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanking her to the floor, quickly releasing her.

She grimaced with pain and tried to swoop my feet out from under me and I took a leap back, hissing at her. I grabbed her neck and the closest object and jammed it into her stomach. She hissed with anger and clawed at my hands, trying to make me let her go.

Instead I pulled her to her feet and saw I'd shoved a candelabra into her. I smirked. "Now _that_ looks painful." I quickly pushed it all the way through. She couldn't die easily, unlike other vampires. She hunched over in pain and I stepped back to admire my work. "You're a beautiful piece of art, love." I chuckled. She pulled it out, looking to be in great pain. "Might want to clean yourself up. Maybe have a blood bag or two."

Though to my surprise she smacked me with it. I flew backwards and knocked the couch I'd been sitting on askew. I growled at her before catching the thing as she tried to hit me again. I pulled it closer, she let it go, and I hit her with it, causing her to come crashing down towards me. She kicked me in the face and I grabbed her foot, squeezing until I heard bones break.

"Niklaus! Katerina!" We both look up to see Elijah of all people. I half heartedly bared my teeth at him.

"Come get your girl, why don't you?" I shoved Katerina away from me. Though apparently it wasn't just Elijah interrupting us.

"Mother!" Nadia called, clearly upset by Katerina. I sneered at Katerina before standing up, dusting myself off.

"Whilst this little scuffle of ours was quite fun, I really must get going." Before I could even move, Elijah was right in front of me.

"Could you please sit on the couch?" He asked even toned. I looked at the couch then back at him, sitting on one of the couch. "Thank you. Katerina." He turned to her. She sat on the other end and I growled at her. "Enough." He snapped. He took a moment before speaking to both of us. "What happened to 'won't do it again'? Unless, of course, Niklaus was telling the truth about it being a habit between the two of you."

"Well, Elijah, if you could only see that your now wife is a sadistic woman, you'd know that when she tempts me, which starts it, I only give her what she expects."

"And you only ensure she will do so more often, and I want it to stop. When you stop raising to her bait, she'll surely stop." Elijah countered.

"Well, that's not it. It's also about establishing dominance in this family. The moment I stop giving her what she expects, she'll walk all over me, and at that point, I'll have no choice but to kill her." I replied, sneering at her. She just raised her head, returning me with disdain. I growled at her and she smirked, but it was dropped at Elijah turning his gaze on her.

"You will do no such thing Niklaus. Katerina! Do you think this is funny?"

"No, Elijah." She replied.

"Then what is so funny?" He asked. I saw her idle for a reply, even if Elijah did not.

"I was listening to one of the kids make a joke while you were having a private conversation with your brother." Elijah frowned.

"Are you lying to me?" I smirked as she frowned, clearly feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Elijah." She replied. Elijah rubbed his forehead in thought before spoke to us both.

"I assume you two understand what you did wrong?" He deliberately pointed at the whole in her shirt. _I_ deliberately avoided looking at her torn and bloodied shirt. _Not_ my fault.

"Yes Elijah." Katerina replied.

"I assume I know what you didn't like about our behaviour. You know, trying to change your wife slash girlfriend is a sign you don't love her the way she is."

"If she were human and was a smoker, would you have this same argument?" Elijah asked. I hummed.

"I believe I would, but that change would be for her safety."

"And if she were human and over fed herself, weighing more than necessary, causing her health problems?" I looked down at my shoes, knowing very well what he was trying to get across to me now. I turned as I saw him come closer. He grabbed Katerina under her forearm, gently helping her rise to her feet. "Katerina, I want you to wait in our room. _Don_ ' _t_ leave it." He ordered.

I watched her leave. She kept glancing back but Elijah, from the look of him, was firm in this decision. He stared back at her patiently. She walked into _Elijah's_ room. She knew better than to leave Elijah's side. When she does, she's dead.

Then something hit me.

I realized what was going through my brother's head the moment he grabbed my forearm. However, I knew there was no fighting this. Might as well get it over with. I got to my feet and followed him to my room.

"Niklaus, I want to assure you I don't love her more than I love you, I will always have time for you." I rolled my eyes as he started talking. "I only wish to get through to you. Please remove your jeans and boxers." I just crossed my arms over my chest.

"Elijah, this isn't necessary." He ignored me for unfastening my jeans himself. He quickly bared me before pulling me over his lap. I laid there obediently and sighed. 'Just get it over with.' My words were falling on deaf ears. Stupid, stubborn Elijah.

"What did you do wrong Niklaus?" He asked, lying his hand on my bottom.

"I attacked your wife." I replied simply.

"Can you please tell me why that was wrong?"

"Because you love her."

"Try again."

"Because she is your wife."

"Which makes her?"

"Your wife."

"Niklaus, are you going to be stubborn about this? Because if you are, we can start off with a paddle instead." Before I could stop myself, I scoffed at him. I was forced to my feet. "Niklaus go get me the paddle." He ordered. I just crossed my arms again. He stood, swatted my bottom twice before leaving to get it himself. I waited for him to come back, not stupid enough to hide. When he came back in, he was holding a paddle. This time, I was a little hesitant to put myself over his lap, but I needn't have bothered. Elijah pulled me over his lap himself. He laid the paddle on my bottom this time. I grimaced. "Let us start over, shall we?" I didn't answer. "What did you do wrong Niklaus?" He asked, beginning the punishment.

"I attacked Katerina."

"Can you please tell me why that's wrong?"

"Because she's your wife."

"Which makes her?" I sighed, thinking I might actually know what he wants me to say.

"Related to me." He stopped, and patted my back. I grimaced, his praise doing nothing to ease the tension.

"Yes Niklaus. Thank you. If she's related, that makes her?"

"Family." I snapped. He delivered two whaps with the paddle to my thighs, beginning again, on my bottom.

"Yes, family. Now, what were you two doing?"

"Fighting." I replied quickly.

"Niklaus, now is not the time for an attitude. So I suggest you _drop it_." He punctuated his last two words with two whaps to my thighs. I whined from the pain as he returned to my bottom. "Are family allowed to fight?"

"… No." That rule is really going to start biting at me isn't it?

"Was it not you who made that rule?"

"Yes, meaning I can take it away."

"What would be the point in that? Family not fighting family is a common sense that should be very understandable. Even if you were to remove the law, I would still abide by it, and make you abide by it as well." I glared sullenly at the covers of my bed.

"I hate you." He ignored me. "And if I promise not to do it again?"

"You and I both know that will not work with you. So now that we've gone over what you did wrong, let us start the real punishment." He began aiming at my thighs with the paddle. SWAT! I jumped up, startled. SWAT! I gasped from the shock. I was kind of expecting that to be the punishment. "Niklaus I am disappointed with you for your behaviour. I have asked a numerous amount of times for it to stop. You never listened to me. I am sorry I believed I had to result to this. Sometimes this is the only way to get you to listen. I love you Niklaus. I also love her though. I love both of you, and she can _never_ replace you. I have _time_ and _love_ to share with the both of you, with all of my family." I groaned.

"Elijah stop. I don't need to hear this all over _again_. I am sorry Elijah. Let me up please." I was beginning to struggle from the pain this punishment was causing. He began aiming in random places between my bottom, sit spots, and thighs. I whined and moved my head to look at Elijah. "Elijah." I sobbed.

"Niklaus please listen to me." I whined in reply and nodded. "I love you. That is why I do this. Because I know you love me too. I don't care how many times I have to do this to get myself clear to you." I began to cry and tried to squirm from his grasp, it hurt to hear him disappointed in me. He continued to lecture me about family, love, and violence. "You do these things even though you know I do not like them, whether it is safety or not." I cried harder, stopping my squirming. "Do you understand me Niklaus?" He asked, pausing.

"Yes." That was all I was able to sob out. "Sorry Eli. So sorry. Please forgive me Eli. I don't know what I would do if you didn't." I stopped sobbing hard enough to hear his answer. He stopped spanking me and sat me up on his lap. I sobbed into his shoulder and he began to comfort me.

"I forgive you Niklaus. Of _course_ I do. I can never stay mad at you for a long time." I gave a weak laugh, wrapping my arms around his neck, refusing to let him go see Katerina. He was _mine_. There's no way in _hell_ I'm sharing him. I let myself cry out all my pain into Elijah's shoulder as he comforted me, he kissed my cheek.

"Shush Niklaus." I continued to cling to Elijah.

"I am sorry I hurt Katerina. I promise to stop."

"I will believe that in time Niklaus. Now, speaking of Katerina, I need to go deal with her." I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Niklaus?"

"I forbid you to leave me." I heard Elijah chuckle as he put a hand on my back. He quickly put me in a holding position as he laid back in his bed. I laid my head on his chest and he continued to rub my back, whispering into my ear sweet nothings like 'I love you and I always will' and 'I forgive you', and sometimes placing a kiss to my forehead. Eventually I fell asleep, too comfortable to fight it anymore, enveloped in my big brother's scent.


	22. Chapter 22

I sat on the bed as I waited for Elijah to come in and… do something. Hopefully, it wasn't to break up with me. It took a good while but eventually he did come in. The minute he looked at me, I spoke.

"Elijah, before you say anything, I want you to know I'm _so_ sorry for lying to you." I said, getting up immediately.

"While that is nice to hear, I am afraid it does not exclude you from punishment." I felt tears trying to prick at my eyes. I walked toward his approaching form and delivered a sweet, gentle kiss to his lips. Or rather, his cheek. "Not right now, Kitty." He whispered softly. "I give you my word, I am _not_ breaking up with you." Then I think I knew what he was planning.

"Lij-" I tried as he grabbed my wrist and headed for his bed, sitting where I'd just been a moment ago.

"This would be your second spanking, yes?" I blushed deeply, looking away from his handsome face.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Yes, it is. The first time we kept the jeans up. Did we not?"

"Yes?"

"Do you not recall Katerina?"

"I'm sure, I just don't… Elijah, no! Please, it hurt enough _last_ time!"

"Well clearly, the lesson did not stick. Why would it? It is a habit that you and Niklaus can not seem to let go. This time we shall remove the jeans, but only the jeans." I shook my head frantically.

"Elijah, don't, please." I begged. However, he was clearly resolved to do this.

"Now shall I or shall you? Be aware, that no further punishment will be added upon which choice you make, but they will be coming down." A bad time for my own husband to be stronger and older than I am. We've five _hundred_ years between us!

"Elijah, if you go through with this, no… sex for a week!" I tried. Elijah was not fazed.

"If that is the way it must be, then so be it. I do, however, need you to choose." I stepped back from him.

"Elijah, this is _not_ happening." I told him stiffly, quickly finding myself on the other side of the room. "I'll come back when you can be more sane about this." I was at the door knob, but before I could yank it open, Elijah had my jeans down and I was over his lap. I quickly began kicking with all my might, but again, Elijah just simply threw his stronger legs over mine, leaving me pinned.

"When you are finished with this outburst of yours, perhaps we can begin." I huffed at his response and quickly tried to relax. "Are you done?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied, looking down at the floor. "You know, Elijah, there are more, _better_ things we can be doing right now. Like-"

"Not receiving the spanking you need?" He asked. "Shall we begin?" He asked, his hand laying across my bottom.

"I do _not_ need a spanking, especially from _you_."

"Now, Katerina, that just sounds rude. Please, don't disrespect me." With that he brought his hand down and I gasped from the shock of it.

"Elijah!" I screamed. "OW!" He just brought his hand down a second time, then a third, then a fourth, until finally he started a pattern; and I started my own pattern of yelps, whines, and screams. "Elijah, please." I cried as the tenth one came down. I already had tears falling down my cheeks.

"Now, can you tell me why you are receiving this spanking, sweetheart?" I gave a sob before I answered.

"You're tired of me fighting with your brother."

"Care to rephrase that?" He asked.

"Because I fought Klaus." I replied softly. He patted my back before going back to his previous task.

"Yes, that is part of it. Can you tell me the other part?"

"I have a habit of fighting with Klaus."

"Along with the fact that, being my wife, he is now your brother-in-law. That makes him?"

"Family?" I would have rolled my eyes at this, I don't need reminding that I'm related to the guy who's wanted me dead for half a century.

"Yes. He is also part of your family now. You would not know it, but our family has a rule about family fighting family. It is against the rules. Niklaus himself made the rule."

"Ironic isn't it?"

"Katerina, do not tell me you are going to make a joke about his violent tendencies." He said, stopping. I gulped.

"Of course not, Lij." He continued.

"Finally, I wonder if you remember earlier, when I found you two fighting."

"I'm sorry I lied to you." I sobbed, the tears coming faster, my chest heaving.

"At least you admitted to it right after. Now, I am sure you know why I do not appreciate you lying to me."

"Yes, Lij. I'm _so_ sorry." I kissed Elijah's side that I could reach. "I _love_ you."

"Thank you." He patted my back before pausing. "I think it time we put an end to this punishment. What do you think?"

"Please." I whispered, too quiet for Elijah to hear, but he didn't need to.

"Ten more, and we will be done." He put his hand to my thighs and delivered five to each of them. Then I was sat upon his lap, I wrapped my arms around him, leaning my head into him. "Shh, Kitty." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm sorry, _so_ sorry." I repeated.

When I became calm, Elijah helped me to my feet and retrieved us both a pair of pyjamas. He wrapped an arm around my waist and led me to the bathroom before opening the shower opening. He gave me a gentle smile and I beamed before going in, naked. He undressed himself, and I watched through the glass. I laughed as he came into the shower and turned the knobs to begin the water.

I washed along side Elijah, helping him with the parts he wouldn't be able to easily reach. He helped me to wash before doing his own hair. He had already gotten his hair wet, so he put in the shampoo before rinsing. I used both shampoo and conditioner.

After we finished in the shower, Elijah led me out before helping me wrap a towel in my hair. I wrapped myself in a towel before he, also clad in a towel, vamped out and then back in with our pyjamas. We got dressed and then I left the bathroom to the vanity Elijah had bought, sitting down _gently_.

I squeezed the water I could out of my hair before removing the towel and picking up the hair dryer. I opened my eyes while drying when I felt a hand put atop my own. I looked up and saw Elijah was drying and combing my hair. I relaxed and almost fell asleep from the soothing of the hairbrush and the constant noise of the hair dryer. Though when the hair dryer stopped altogether, I was roused enough to feel Elijah scoop me up bridal style and carried to the bed.

There Elijah put me into the bed and he crawled in after me. I opened my eyes to give him a smile before a yawn escaped and I beamed, laughing. He gave me a sweet, gentle kiss and I happily returned it, lasting for about a minute. Then I laid my head down on my pillow and watched Elijah lay his head down before closing my eyes to allow sleep to swallow me.


	23. Chapter 23

I padded into the camp as a wolf. I saw Lupus and Oshka again. I instantly got in stalking mode. But Lupus got in my way. I sneered, growling at him. I turned around and walked out of camp and I was quickly joined by Oshka and Lupus, Lupus in the lead.

"It's a full moon, Niklaus." Lupus said. "We're going to meet more Ancestors. These Ancestors chose to meet with you. I decided to take this meeting while my brother Sirius is at the other meeting, where the others will be. They are at the Bayou, the place you call New Orleans. They'll be heading across the river to go hunting."

"Isn't this a dream?" I asked, bored as I somehow instinctively followed his lead. I didn't mind him taking the lead to wherever it was we were going.

"I thought it would be nice to show you a bygriss, Roman for Sacred Hunt. Every full moon we have a bygriss, a peaceful time, to be with other packs." He replied. "So no, this is not exactly a dream. You are in the land of the Ancestors."

"If I live in New Orleans why do I not enter my Father's camp?"

"Because this is where you were supposed to be taught how to be an Alpha. Since you were raised by Mikael-"

"I'm to be taught by the two oldest werewolves in existence." I cut in. I was surprised as the footsteps I was taking, though many more, were beginning to become familiar. Could I possibly know where we're going? I walked faster and faster until I was at a run and then I was using werewolf speed. Sure enough I skidded far enough, walked to where I used to watch the werewolves, and saw that there were many werewolves here, all waiting.

"Amazing isn't it?" Lupus asked. I jumped away from him, bumping into Oshka at the surprise of him being next to me. Oshka shook out his fur and that was it. He nudged my left hindquarter with his muzzle.

"I can't go down there." I objected at him, snapping at him. Quickly Lupus shoved his head under mine, keeping my teeth out of Oshka.

"You can. I assure you. You're one of us now, always have been. You hadn't need to hide." I scoffed at him and trotted down into the clearing, feeling more and more eyes on me. I felt like shrinking, hiding behind Lupus from their gazes. It was uncomfortable having so _many_ looking at me. I've not even this many hybrids. Lupus nudged me between them and they made way for us. I noticed Lupus was nudging me to a giant rock. I tried to put my claws in the dirt, stop him, but I was at it in a moment. There I came face to face with Ishaan. He raised his head and Lupus put my head down a bit. "This is Ishaan, your grandfather. You shall show respect." He whispered. I shook his paw off of me. Ishaan licked my face and I backed up, surprised, but I once again bumped into Oshka.

I saw Riluno come up to me and lick my face too. I staid still, since I couldn't back up any farther. Riluno turned and licked Ishaan's face and then Lupus' face. Then she turned around and jumped onto the rock, her back paws scrabbling to get up. "Follow her." Ishaan said. I looked at him a moment before crouching and then leaping. I got my top half on the rock and scrabbled my back paws on the stone. I felt someone nudge me up as Riluno pulled me up by my scruff.

I growled at her but sat down on the top of the rock, able to see the whole clearing from here, though the bush I usually hid in was shadowed. That's why I was able to be here without being noticed in my childhood. Lupus jumped up and pulled his ankles onto the stone, not having a problem with having gotten up. So why did I have the most trouble? I stood up and walked to the edge of the rock and looked down. We were quite high up. Lupus put his left paw atop my tail and I grimaced as he forced me to sit down again as he dragged it backwards.

"Hello my sons and daughters." Lupus called out. They all howled in greeting. "It's been another month since we last met like this. I hope you have all been well. I know we all have fun entering the time of our Descendants. They still need our guidance. No matter how much they disagree. How has the hunting been for the Shitanai clan?" Lupus asked.

"It's been great." One of the wolves replied. I rolled my eyes as Lupus spoke to the wolves, one clan after another. Then he continued on about this place and then he went onto the subject about the new wolves who had come here, ie the new dead wolves, then I was surprised when they all began to talk of apprentices. That was when Lupus made me stand again.

"This is Niklaus of the Akatai clan. We all know his story by now. Raised by a violent villager named Mikael, he was raised without any knowledge of the way of the wolves. However, by his seventeenth year of life, he had become interested in his kind. Now, sadly he's never learned much about our ways. That is why Great Ancestor Sirius, my brother, and I have decided to take him under our wing and teach him the way of the wolves." All of those wolves howled in glee. Then Lupus gave me a sideways glance. "Say something." He whispered. Like what?

"It's great to meet all of you." I replied. They all howled and Lupus and Oshka joined in and Lupus, by 'suggestion', got me to howl with them.

"What a great meeting we've had. A great reunion this night. Now, let's go on the Sacred Hunt." Lupus jumped down and walked off. Riluno jumped down and quickly followed after Lupus. I watched as all the wolves seemed to file out. I widened my eyes when Ishaan jumped up here.

"So do you like being taught by our oldest of Ancestors? Lupus and Sirius?" He asked, sitting down. I looked at him, calm.

"It's quite annoying but fun. I don't understand on their insistance of learning the 'way of the wolves'." He laughed.

"It's because you're one of us. I'm just glad to have you one of us now. I would have gladly taken you into our pack of Akatai but I knew that if I had, Mikael would come looking for you and you might get into trouble with the Mikael."

"I'm glad I wasn't. Otherwise I wouldn't be what I am now." I replied. He stood up.

"Let's get off this rock and go join the bygriss." He turned and looked at me over his shoulder. I stood up and walked to the edge of the rock, looking down. It was quite a ways up. I saw him jump down and wait for me to come down. I licked my chops before backing up, run forward and jump. I took a few steps as I landed on the ground before turning to look at him. He ran up to me and nudged me forward. "Let's catch up to the others." With that we ran side by side to the bygriss that Lupus was leading. Ishaan stopped when he reached the back but I ran to the side of the lot of the wolves and ran to the front, up to Lupus' side. We were stopped.

Another wolf jumped in front of me, head near the ground, tail in the air as it wagged. I would have shrugged my shoulders but I really couldn't do that. So instead I just got in the same position and they jumped away. I grinned and ran after him. I jumped over him and he skidded to a halt right in front of me and I knocked him backward onto his back.

"Very good." He replied. I bobbed my head back at him before circling him. "Let's fight." He said, excitedly. Now he had my tail wagging. I got in the same position he did. He rolled onto his stomach and jumped at me. We chuckled as we rolled and I quickly pinned him to the ground. This was too easy though, obviously they weren't really trying.

I was right when after a few times I had him pinned, he actually started to get vicious. I grinned, this was becoming even more fun. He bit into my muzzle and I clawed his neck fur. We rolled over, actually fighting now and soon I was pinned down, but I turned my head as much as I could and I bit into his stomach and he yelped in pain. He jumped back, smiling.

"You really could fit well into my clan." He replied. "You're _vicious_." He licked my face before swiping my foot out from under me, making me fall over. I chuckled as he ran off. I jumped up and started running after him as soon as I landed on the ground. Where he'd stopped running, somewhere in the middle in the bygriss, I tackled him, biting gently into his ear, making him tumble with me.

"What are you two doing?" A wolf demanded. I looked up to see a black wolf. The wolf I'd been playing with got up, shaking his fur out. I copied him and shook my fur out.

"I'm sorry Wilson, we were just playing."

"Moondog wolves don't 'play' we fight!" Wilson growled. Moondog?

"So you're a Moondog." I replied. He scoffed at me, walking into my face.

"Yes. Got a problem with it?" He demanded. I grinned.

"If the shoe fits." He brought his head back to shove it at me and bite into my throat but I jumped down, rolled underneath him and kicked him, he fell over backwards. He growled, snarling, getting up. The wolf from before was gaping, backing up from Wilson.

Wilson charged at me but Ishaan knocked him over as I heard Lupus' voice. "What are you two doing? We're supposed to be _peaceful_ on a full moon." Lupus said angrily. Wilson rolled over onto his stomach.

" _He_ challenged me to a fight!" Wilson growled. I leapt forward, baring my teeth but I yelped as my ear was grabbed by Lupus. He'd grabbed it with his teeth. I whined, lowering my head to keep my ear from hurting as much as I could. He gently pulled me away from Wilson by my ear. Then he let go and got onto Wilson. I lifted my paw and rubbed at my ear, grimacing from the pain it's been given.

The next thing I knew, Lupus had grabbed my other ear and was dragging me to the front of the bygriss. When he let go, I shook my head and sat down, rubbing the other ear. "What the hell was that for? We were just having some fun." I grumbled at him.

"I told you a full moon was a _peaceful_ time!" He scolded. "If you can't behave, go back to the camp and I'll be with you in a few hours." I growled at him and he cuffed me over the ear. I scoffed and set off in the opposite direction. However, I was quickly knocked over with Lupus' paw on my chest. He had barked a name back at the bygriss and soon a wolf came into view, walking over to Lupus. He got into a submissive position. "Yilo, I want you to take Niklaus back to camp." I looked over to see another blond wolf.

"Yes Lupus." He got up and Lupus let me stand up. Yilo turned and walked around the bygriss. I stood obstinately in front of Lupus and Lupus shoved his head into my shoulder, forcing me after Yilo. Yilo turned back around and came back to me. "Niklaus, follow me." Yilo ordered. I bared my teeth half heartedly at him.

"I'm going no where." I ducked away as Yilo aimed for my ear with his teeth. After a bit of a scuffle, Yilo had hold of my ear and quickly dragged me away. I followed him by force. When we were away from the bygriss, he let go of my ear, repeatedly nudging my hindquarters to keep me going.

We reached the camp and he led me to a den and shoved me inside. I scoffed at him and turned to go back in. He shoved me back in. I growled and tried once more and he finally grabbed my ear again. I whined as he dragged me in and forced me on a dent in the ground that was covered in moss, leaves, and feathers. He let go of my ear. "Lay down Niklaus Akatai." I glared at him. "Don't make it harder on yourself. You're already in trouble with Lupus. Don't make yourself in trouble with me as well. _Lay down_." I sullenly laid down in the dent. I laid my head on my forelegs and swished my tail back in forth in irritation. "You put yourself in this situation Niklaus." Yilo said before leaving the den.

When he left, I raised my head and looked over my shoulder. Yilo was not in sight. I waited a while before poking my head out of the den. Yilo was laying atop the great rock that helped make a different den. He was lazily staring at the place where one entered the camp. I pulled my head back into the den, unwilling to be curious about how I was to be punished by two angry wolves.

Instead I stalked around in the den, sniffing at the dents in the ground. It was obviously the scent of the Akatai clan. When I got tired of pacing, I tried each of the dens in different positions, any position I could think of. When I got bored of that, I stuck my head out to see Yilo's eyes were closed. I could have smirked. I made my way to the different dens, scenting them. I was beginning to notice that these dens had all the same scents. Adult wolves probably either slept or used to sleep in these dens.

When I'd finished checking out all the dens besides for the one Yilo was on top of, I watched Yilo. He was dozing. I crept as quietly as I could to that den. I reached it successfully. I looked inside to see this den was exceptionally larger than the others. There was a place where you could drink water, just like one of the other dens, and just like that one, this one had a larger dent in the ground to sleep in. Though unlike that other den, there was only one room.

I walked around scenting everything. It was amazing. So this was the camp my Father used to live in. I loved this den, it was bigger and better. I wonder what it would have been like if I'd grown up in my clan instead of sleeping in a giant bed with five different siblings. What would it have been like if we'd all grown up with my Father's pack?

Then I remembered the village. I sniffed around for a place I could dig out from. No luck. Well there was a tunnel in the den with smaller dents. So I walked out of the big rock den and headed for that den. I walked down the tunnel to find a dead end. I frowned. I walked to the wall and stood on my hindlegs as I pawed at the back for a way it out. No luck.

So I started digging up dirt to get out. I managed to get out and quickly ran off for the village. I found it but it didn't smell like the village I knew. It smelled like wolves. I scented around for the house I lived in and went in. It looked the same but it smelled different. I walked into Mikael's room and jumped atop the bed and scented around but found nothing of interest. I jumped down and walked into the room I used to sleep in. The bed was just as big as I remembered it. I jumped atop it and walked into the center and laid down. After a minute I decided I didn't like sleeping here without my siblings. I jumped down and ran out of the village and made my way back to the camp.

"NIKLAUS!" I cringed as Yilo yelled my name. "How did you get out of camp?" He demanded. I grimaced. I decided to ignore him and walked back to where he'd told me to stay. However he got in my way. "How did you get out?" I sighed and led him to the den and the exit I'd made. He gave me a dark look before starting to put the dirt back. I helped him to do it and he dragged me back over to the den. "I'm going to tell Lupus about this." He informed me. Great. I went to the back of the den and laid down in one of the dents, preparing to wait for him to get back. "Can I trust you to stay here this time?" Without an answer he trotted off, probably back to the rock.

"Fuck you, Yilo. I listen to no one." I growled, laying my head down on my forelegs. I couldn't help yawning as I got bored and closed my eyes. I realized I dozed off myself when I felt myself being shaken gently awake. It was Lupus. How was I not awake yet? He grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the den. I yawned awake as he dragged me to the center of camp.

"Yilo tells me you snuck out of camp."

"Hmm."

"Is that all you have to say for yourself Niklaus?" He asked warningly.

"I wanted out to go see the village. That's it." Lupus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Then he rubbed his forehead.

"Do you know what this means?" He asked.

"I was curious."

"You directly disobeyed Yilo _and_ me. I'll let Yilo go first." My eyes widened at this.

"Wait, what!" I was already over Yilo's lap though. Yilo quickly started the punishment.

"You should have known better than to sneak out. Lupus said to go to back to camp and you have the nerve to sneak out of camp, just like the adolescent you look like." I struggled and squirmed over his lap. "All you had to do was stay in the den. How hard was that?" He asked.

"Obviously harder than you think." I grunted. He stopped and apparently he was talking to _Lupus_ while I was over his lap.

"This one has a mouth. He's been disrespectful all night."

"Well, _maybe_ , that's because I don't _need_ to." I snapped angrily. Lupus took a deep breath.

"He's quite known for his behaviour. Give him to me, Yilo." I leapt from his lap, refusing to get punished by Lupus of all people. If he's as strong as people suggest, it'll be worse than Father was, and he was worse than _Mikael_.

I found myself pressed against a tree trunk. I felt three sharp smacks to my rear and hissed in pain. I'd been right, this is going to be painful. I squirmed and managed to flip, coming almost face to face with Lupus. Lupus was taller than I was. I had to look up to meet his gaze.

"I want you to retrieve a switch from one of these trees." I smirked at him. I'm an Original. I can't be compelled.

" _Make me._ " I replied. He actually rose a brow, and unlike anyone I've ever met, he actually grabbed my ear and dragged me to a set of low hanging branches.

"Pick one." He ordered. When I obstinately refused, he delivered a few swats to my rear and I jumped forward from the pain but didn't get far because I'd caused my ear to hurt. "Pick one, and make sure it's long enough." I looked at the branches and picked one that would be suitable, despite my distaste for what was happening. My Father would have just left me or had someone else do it. He wouldn't make _me_ do it. Lupus dragged me forward by my ear and grabbed the branch, inspecting it.

When he was satisfied with it, he broke it from the tree and led me to the center of camp. He sat me down on the log that Yilo had used and handed me the twig. "Remove the rough wood and the leaves." For a moment I just stared at him then, part of my lip twisted into a sneer, began to do as he ordered. When I finished, he held out his hand. I bit my lip and stared at it. "Hand it over." He ordered. I handed it to him and looked away from him, feeling embarrassed about this, actually being made to do something. At least it was only in my dreams. It wasn't really happening.

 _Swish!_ I looked up, startled, to see him testing it. I looked back down, gulping.

"… Lupus?" I whispered.

"Yes Niklaus?" He replied.

"I… uh… I'm sorry." I managed to get out. He tested it a few more times, the more he did, more I lowered my head. I feel like a child if I must admit. Not that I'd ever say it aloud.

"Stand up Niklaus." I stood up and he sat down in my place. He laid it on the log he sat on and pulled me over by my waist. He only unbuttoned my jeans and my belt before laying me across his lap. I gasped and struggled.

I don't know why I reacted that way, I knew it was coming, but I did. I was surprised when I felt Lupus land a smack with his hand down on my bottom. I gasped a breath as the pain came but quickly faded away. Then he landed another swat. The pain came and went just like before. Then another swat landed. After a few of these swats, the pain actually started to stay. There was only one word I could think: Shit.

He was doing this on purpose. He wanted to make sure it was a lasting pain. When the slight pain across both my right cheek and my left cheek, and the middle of my bottom, became stinging pain, Lupus began to scold me.

"Niklaus, I don't know what's gotten into you, but such disrespect from one of my children will not be accepted. As I have said, even the vicious, spiteful Moondogs are respectful to Sirius and I, if any of their Ancestors. Your disrespect towards Sirius and I tell me you need a lesson on respect and if I have to constantly give this lesson then I will. I will even let Sirius in on giving you the lesson on respect you so dearly need."

"I respect my Father!" I retorted. "So much for needing a lesson on respect."

"That's just it Niklaus. You _don't_ respect your father. Your father just tolerates it because he believes it best to slowly enter you into our world. Sirius and I will not be so tolerant of your outright disrespect and misbehaviour. We've let your father try it his way, but the truth of the matter is that no werewolf acts the way you do. Back in your childhood, most of it could be blamed on Mikael, but after a thousand years of you 'raising' yourself, it no becomes no longer acceptable."

"So what? I should respect you because you say so? Because you're older than me? I'm hard put to find someone who's older than me!" I was scooted forward on his lap and he started aiming at my sit spots.

"Niklaus, it would be wiser to keep your smart mouth quiet. You should respect your elders because they are not only older but _wiser_ because more likely than not they've been in your position. That means they can give you advice. What would be the point in giving an unruly child your advice if they won't even consider it?" He scolded. "I'm so tired of your disrespect. I hope that with this spanking you will drop your disrespect."

"If you want respect, you're asking the wrong person!" I shouted past the pain that was growing in my undercurve. "If you want respect, get Elijah."

"One more outburst like that and we're moving to the switch sooner than later, am I clear Niklaus?" He asked, delivering swats to my thighs and inner thighs. I flinched.

"Then I might as well not talk, period." I replied. He continued his rhythm of swats on my undercurve. When it was in just as much pain as my bottom, he moved onto my thighs and inner thighs. I couldn't help it as I began to struggle. All he did was wrap an arm around my waist as he continued on like nothing had happened.

"I will get through to you Niklaus." He said. Then he didn't talk until my thighs and inner thighs hurt as much as the rest of my bottom did. I was struggling, kicking, anything to get off his lap as tears were actually beginning to pop into my eyes. "You _will_ stop disrespecting us the way you have, am I clear Niklaus Akatai?" He asked, delivering a harder swat that made me yelp and whimper.

"Yes!" I cried, feeling a tear fall. I clenched my eyes closed to keep the others in place, refusing to cry. However, I didn't count on him pulling my jeans down and removing my belt. He tapped it on my already hurting skin. I whined, biting my lip. "I'm sorry, Lupus. I'm sorry." I tried, hoping he'd let me up.

"For what Niklaus?"

"Disrespecting you."

"I'm glad to hear it but we're not through here." With that he brought down the first smack of the belt on my bottom. I yelped, jumping forward. My bottom had already become tender from his hand coming down. "This is for your behaviour at the bygriss." I really began to struggle now.

"NO!" I growled, but at the next swat I winced.

"What did I just say about disrespect? Did you not just apologize for disrespecting me?" I whined, knowing the answer to that. "We'll have another lesson on it later. For now you've been punished enough for it today. Rome wasn't built in a day and your disrespect will be hard to lose." He changed the subject. "I told you that the bygriss and the full moon were times of _peace_ yet you fought with a past Alpha of the Moondogs. What part of peace do you not understand?" He asked. I opened my mouth to retort something about me being the wrong brother but just as quickly shut my mouth, just whimpering.

"I'm sorry." He began to target my undercurve.

"Because of the violent act, both you and Wilson missed the bygriss. The next full moon we can try again. If you behave the way you did tonight on the next bygriss, then you will be punished again, and it will make this seem like a love pat." I grimaced at that. I don't even know what a love pat from him feels like. "Your violent way began with Mikael but in the past thousand years, I seem to recall you being more violent than you have to be." I didn't even have the energy to reply to that, I was too busy concentrating on not crying… which I quickly losing that battle the more he went on. "I've even seen you use violence when you don't get something you want, behaving worse than a spoiled brat."

"I-…"

"You what Niklaus?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I simply replied. I had been about to say 'I don't care about your opinion.' There is a reason to every little thing I do. Even if it is 'because I wanted to'.

"Uh huh." Was his only reply to this. He started targeting my thighs and inner thighs. "I hope you aren't lying to me Niklaus." I flinched. He couldn't possibly know could he? But then… he's a werewolf… so yes. He does know. Damn it. When he got done, he pulled my boxers down. I couldn't stand it anymore. I let myself cry.

"I'm sorry." I cried.

"For what Niklaus?" He asked.

"What I did at the bygriss. Really, I am. I was just having some fun."

"This is the last part of your punishment. This is for your disobedience." He brought the switch to my skin and I cried harder. "You snuck out of camp, meaning you knew you weren't supposed to. You didn't mind directly disobeying Yilo or I. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." I cried. I stopped being able to hear him scold me as I received more pain and started sobbing. It was a surprise that made me stop crying. Lupus had set me on his lap, pulled me into a hug and was comforting me. I laid my head on his chest, whining.

When I stopped, he stood me up and pulled my boxers and jeans back up which set me crying again from the pain. He buttoned my jeans before putting my belt back through my loops. I was surprised when Yilo gave me a kiss to the forehead. As I yawned, Lupus led me to the rock Yilo had been laying on earlier. He helped me lay down comfortably before he laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I hesitated but soon laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

Lupus continued to comfort me as I fell asleep atop him.

…

It was a while later I woke in the real world. I got up and sat on the edge of my bed and yelped, jumping from it. For some reason it hurt to sit down. I put my hand to the covers and smoothed them out, looking for something, anything that might make it so. I found none. I sat back down but jumped back up with another yelp. I checked my back pockets. Nothing. What the hell's going on here?

I locked my door and removed my pants to check for anything that might make it painful to sit, nothing. I checked my boxers but still nothing. Then last night's dream slowly came to mind. It couldn't! …Could it?

I walked to the mirror and, clenching my eyes closed, pulled my boxers down. Then I slowly opened them before quickly pulling my boxers up, hissing in pain. Yes. From my bottom down to my lower thighs was a deep, dark crimson.

I won't be able to sit comfortably for weeks! Damn you Lupus!


End file.
